


Pens

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Bashful Lena, Blushing, College AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Is Still A Kryptonian, Maybe a hint of angst in the form of jealousy, Pining, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Kara turned around, and pinned her with a sheepish smile. “Um… do you happen to have a pen? I forgot to bring one.”Lena choked on her tongue for a moment; only managing a nod and handing Kara the pen that she was currently using without hesitation.Kara beamed at her. “Thank you so much, Lena! You’re a life saver.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 235
Kudos: 676





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was a lot like Kara Danvers in many ways. They were both adopted, they both were in robotics club, mathletes, and on the debate team. They were the top students in their high school class; being co-valedictorians their graduating year, and now that they both went to National City University, they were both at the top of the Dean’s List.

But there were also many differences between them. Lena was an outcast who was only ever noticed by people when they needed help studying. Nobody wanted to associate themselves with the local Luthor after her family was busted for planning to wipe out the entire world’s population of aliens.

Kara, on the other hand, was the most popular girl in their high school and now, she was the most popular person on campus because she was a sports star. She was the star basketball player, track girl, and soccer queen. She was good at everything she did. Not only that, but she was sweet, charming, volunteered at the local soup kitchen, and was absolutely hilarious… Not to mention utterly gorgeous. Everyone had a crush on her… Including Lena.

She knew it was a hopeless crush, _of course_ she did; but she couldn’t help herself. Kara was the most gorgeous, kindhearted soul on the planet, and she was always so nice and friendly with Lena, even when no one else was. She made Lena feel special… And her smile, _oh god_ , her smile. Kara’s smile made Lena’s heart do things that she was shocked were possible.

But then again, Lena was pretty sure Kara did that to everyone.

She was walking across campus to her English Literature class when she passed by Kara. They met eyes and Kara smiled at her causing Lena’s heart to go haywire. She smiled back, and gave a small wave, to which Kara returned. Once again, causing Lena’s heart to do backflips inside her ribcage.

She carried that smile all the way to her class.

It was the first day of the second semester of her sophomore year, and this was a new course for her. She needed the extra credit so she thought she might as well go for it. English was easy enough. It wasn’t her strongest ability suit, but she was certainly above proficient. She knew it would be a breeze.

When she made it to the classroom, she found a spot in the far back of the class -no chance of paper wads getting thrown at the back of her head that way- and then she got out all the necessary things she would need for the class.

Her text book, notebook, pen, and highlighter were all strategically spread out on her desk, and she was prepared for the class to start. People filed in, and the seats around her seemed to be the last seats taken. There were only a few seats left; one of which was directly in front of her. She couldn’t help but feel a little pang of sadness as she realized people were actively avoiding sitting close to her.

Then, her heart started to thud rapidly in her chest as the bright blue-eyed blonde that she’d nursed a crush on since middle school came through the door with a look that told everyone she knew she was late… But that was okay, Professor Grant was never on time, from what Lena had heard. And today seemed to be no exception.

Kara looked around, scanning the room for empty seats and seeing three; two at the very end of the sixth row, and the one directly in front of Lena. Lena could see the moment Kara made her decision, and to her surprise, Kara started heading in her direction. Lena rose a shocked brow as Kara walked through the row and sat in front of her. She had to slow her breathing down so that her heart would calm itself.

It was stupid, really. All this was, was Kara wanting to sit close to someone she knew. Someone familiar; not that she didn’t know almost everyone on campus. 

Soon, Professor Grant came in and she looked like she was already bored of them. When she started the lecture, Lena tried to focus, but then… Then something happened.

Kara turned around, and pinned her with a sheepish smile. “Um… do you happen to have a pen? I forgot to bring one.”

Lena choked on her tongue for a moment; only managing a nod and handing Kara the pen that she was currently using without hesitation.

Kara beamed at her. “Thank you so much, Lena! You’re a life saver.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, and her heart fluttered… Kara remembered her name. That was… That was incredible.

**XXX**

After the class was over, Lena hurriedly packed up all of her things and rushed out of the class, not waiting for someone to come up and start drama with her.

She was halfway to the front entrance of the building, when she heard an unmistakable voice call after her… A voice that never ceased to send shivers of want down her spine… Kara Danvers’ voice. “Lena! Hey, Lena! Wait up!” She called.

Lena froze, unable to stop herself from indulging herself in Kara’s presence. She turned around and faced Kara with a nervous smile. “Hey, Kara. What’s up.”

“I believe this belongs to you!” Kara grinned as she handed Lena her bright green pen. Lena took it, and before she could speak, Kara spoke up again. “Thanks again, Lena. I was so screwed. You saved my ass.” She chuckled.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh and nervously bite her lip as she stared at a specific tile on the floor. “Of course. I always have a few spare pens in my bag.”

Kara nodded and smiled. “See you at debate practice tonight?” She asked.

Lena furrowed her brow, wondering why Kara would ask that when the answer was obvious, but she nodded. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss it!”

Kara beamed. “Awesome. See you around, Lena Luthor!”

Lena’s heart somersaulted as she watched Kara walk away; her smile lasted her the rest of the day.

**XXX**

“Okay, your topic will be renewable energy vs. nonrenewable energy… Annnd, go.” Winn said.

Kara grinned. “Renewable energy is absolutely a necessity this day and age. The planet is dying, the ice caps are melting, and the damage dirty energy is doing is almost irreversible, and _will_ be soon if we don’t start actively trying to stop it and reverse it. We are going to blow up our own planet, and it will be our faults.”

Lena was impressed, Kara had so many good points, and she didn’t think she could counter a single one, but she would certainly try. “Renewable energy may be good for the environment, but what about our economy? Millions of people would lose their jobs if we switched to renewable energy which could potentially lead to another recession, or worse yet, another great depression. Is that what we want?”

Kara made an impressed face but then smirked; and that smirk flipped Lena’s stomach with lust. “The economy doesn’t have to be effected at all; in fact those same people that are doing those hard, dangerous, and laborious jobs could actually find healthier, lighter, and easier work maintaining the solar plants and windmill farms. There are no bad outcomes for switching from nonrenewable, to renewable energy.”

At that, Lena applauded, she knew that she was defeated, and quite quickly at that. She smiled. “I concede.” She stated.

The whole class clapped for Kara, and Kara did a goofy little bow, causing Lena’s feelings for her to grow even stronger. “That was very impressive, Kara Danvers,”

Kara chuckled. “Thank you, Lena Luthor. You didn’t do bad yourself. I didn’t expect the economy to be brought up. I thought it would be a slam dunk for me, but you definitely didn’t go down without a fight… Even though it wasn’t a large one.” She winked.

Lena’s breath hitched at Kara’s wink. She so wanted to kiss this woman. “Well, don’t get too cocky, I will destroy you the next time we’re pitted against each other.”

Kara laughed boisterously and raised her hands up in defeat. “Whoa there. Calm down. This is all in good fun.” She replied, winking again. “But I have to get going, track practice starts in ten minutes and I have to warm up before we begin.”

Lena nodded. “See you around?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “See you around.”

Lena’s heart swelled at that promise as she once again, watched Kara walk away… One day, she’d really like it if Kara didn’t have to walk away… If Kara, for whatever reason, just decided to _stay_.

It was a far-off fantasy, she knew… But that wouldn’t stop her from pining.

**XXX**

The next morning, Lena got dressed, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth before heading out of her dorm room door, and towards her English Lit class. On her way there, she passed Kara and her friends laughing and talking, and Lena smiled as she saw Kara’s smile. Her heart always danced at that sight.

Unfortunately for her, while she was busy being preoccupied by staring at Kara’s smile, she didn’t see where she was walking and slammed right into a lamp post, banging her head, and dropping her books in the process.

“SHIT!” She yelled as she grabbed her head.

People around her began to laugh at her expense, and she wished that the ground would just awake and eat her alive right there. She was mortified and embarrassed beyond measure, but then, a gentle hand pressed against her shoulder, and Lena turned and found that the owner of said hand, was Kara Danvers. “Whoa! You okay?” She asked, concern evident in her tone. She turned to the laughing bystanders and fixed them with a ferocious glare, stopping their laughter, and melting Lena’s heart… She’d never had someone stand up for her so vigorously before…

And it did nothing to help her growing feelings for Kara.

Lena felt the blush of embarrassment make its way up to her cheeks, and to the tips of her ears. “Yes, I’m fine. Just incredibly humiliated.” She answered.

Kara frowned and bent down, picking up Lena’s backpack and books. She handed them over to Lena. “There you go.” She said.

“Thank you.” Lena said with a smile, she couldn’t believe the feelings she was experiencing just because Kara’s attention was focused on her. They were overwhelming. Wonderful… No, _INCREDIBLE_ , but overwhelming.

Kara offered her a tender smile. “Anytime.” She stated. “But are you sure you’re okay? That hit sounded _hard_.”

Lena nodded. “Yes, well. As long as there is no bruise I’ll be fine.”

Kara fiddled with her bracelet… A bracelet that she had always worn since eighth grade, when she first started going to her school. Once it was off, she squinted her eyes and focused them on Lena’s forehead.

Lena felt vulnerable… And confused; _very_ confused. “Kara?”

Kara looked at her and immediately put her bracelet back on. “Um… Sorry. Just checking something.” She said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, you seem fine. Sorry.” She gave her an awkward smile. “See you around, Lena.”

Lena furrowed her brow… That interaction had started off wonderfully then turned… odd. No less wonderful… Just _odd_ … She was very curious about that bracelet… But it wasn’t her place to ask questions, and she should just be thankful that she helped her out and got the other students to stop laughing at her misfortune.

**XXX**

Lena took her seat in her English Lit class thirteen minutes later, and once again watched the students filter their way in.

Soon, Kara was once again in the seat in front of Lena, and Lena once again got nervous butterflies. Soon, professor Grant was teaching them about censorship, when Kara once again turned around and gave Lena that adorable, bashful smile. “Um… I _kinda_ forgot my pen again.” She said. “Could you help me out?”

Lena let out a small chuckle and nodded, handing over her pen.

Kara smiled. “Thank you. You’re awesome.”

And after hearing that statement come out of Kara’s mouth; that was the only thing that she heard echoing in her head for the rest of class.

**XXX**

Once again, Lena rushed out the classroom door, and before she made it to the front door of the building, she was halted by her favorite voice. “Wait! Lena. Hold up!”

She sighed; she was going to lose her mind; Kara was driving her crazy. The more time she spent around her, the more she wanted to spend time with her, and she knew that was something that Kara would never want; no matter how kindhearted and good natured she was. Either way, she couldn’t turn Kara way. She gave Kara a smile, “Yes?”

“This belongs to you.” Kara smiled brightly as she handed over the pen to Lena.

Lena graciously accepted. “Oh. Thank you!”

Kara nodded and beamed. “See you tomorrow, Lena Luthor.”

Lena furrowed her brows but couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach caused by Kara’s promise. She nodded and smiled back. “See you tomorrow.”

**XXX**

It went on like that for weeks; Kara sitting in front of her, then turning around and flashing her beautiful, heart-stealing smile and asking for a pen because she kept forgetting hers.

Then, Lena would trip over her own words and hand her one without question, unable to deny Kara a thing. Kara would thank her gratefully and then, when class was over she’d chase her down the halls to return it to her, and then promising to see her the following day.

But today… today Lena decided to be pro-active so that she could actually pay attention to the lecture, and she placed two pens on Kara’s desk.

When Kara came in and sat down at her seat Lena heard her laugh; and _damn it_ she was distracted all over again by that.

When class was over, Lena once again rushed out of the class, and, as she had predicted, Kara’s call halted her before she could even reach the door. She turned around and smiled. “Hi, Kara.” She said, holding out her hand expectantly.

Kara looked at it confusedly for a second and then seemed to realize what Lena was asking for. “Oh! Right.” She laughed, before pulling Lena’s pens out of her pocket and placing them in Lena’s palm. “But, that actually isn’t why I stopped you.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “It isn’t?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? My friends and I are having a little get together tomorrow night, and I know that you feel like you’re an outcast, but I promise tomorrow night if you decide to come, it won’t be like that. You’re awesome, and my friends would love you. You’d fit in perfectly with us.”

Lena’s heart stopped. Was this actually happening? Was Kara Danvers actually offering her friendship? This had to be a massive practical joke, right? Kara has always been kind to her, has always acknowledged her existence, but up until a few weeks ago, that’s as far as it’d ever gone. She’d include her in projects, ask for her opinion, been playfully competitive, but they’d never hung out outside of the clubs. They didn’t even talk.

How was this happening? She was overwhelmed with joy. Kara Danvers… The most popular, and gorgeous girl on campus… Wanted to be her friend.

She really hoped this was real and not some Carrie-esque prank.

“Are you sure your group will be okay with that? _All_ of them?” Lena asked hesitantly.

Kara smiled and placed a gentle hand on Lena’s bicep. “My friends may be jocks, but they’re not jerks, Lena. Some of my _teammates_ are jerks, I’m not going to pretend they aren’t; but _they_ aren’t my friends.”

Lena swallowed back the trepidation, she had to take this leap of faith because she wanted nothing more than to have more friends than just Sam… and she wanted to be as close to Kara as she possibly could be. She nodded in agreement. “Alright.”

Kara beamed at her and pulled out her phone. “Awesome!” She chirped. She pulled out her phone and clicked ‘Add New Contact’ and then handed it over to Lena. “Give me your number and I’ll text you the address.”

Lena tentatively took Kara’s phone and typed in her name and number, then clicked save… She was about to get Kara Danvers’ phone number. That was something she’d never thought she’d say.

Kara beamed. “Awesome. See you tomorrow night, Lena.” She said with a smile.

Lena nodded with a bright smile on her face, her heart was full of excitement. 

A few seconds later she got a text message:

_Hey it’s Kara :). The address is 457 Madriver Road. Can’t wait to see you there!_

And all Lena could do that night as she laid in bed, was think about how excited she was to hang out with Kara outside of a professional setting. She was absolutely ecstatic, and she couldn’t wait to tell Sam about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the party is going to go?
> 
> Let me know if you enoyed and as always, thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Kara_ _Danvers_?!?” Sam yelped.

Lena laughed at her best friend and nodded. “Yes! Kara Danvers.”

“Like… _THE_ Kara Danvers!? Track star, Basketball Star, _Soccer Queen_ Kara Danvers?! That’s… Holy shit, Lena she’s the hottest, most sought after person on Campus!”

“I know. Trust me.” Lena replied.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, sorry. I forgot for a second that you’ve been pining after that girl since middle school.”

Lena glared at Sam. “Shut up, it’s not like that. She just invited me over to hang out with her friends. She said I’d fit in nicely with her group.”

“You’re going to fit in with _Kara’s_ group?” Sam asked dubiously. “Lena, they’re all jocks or brainiacs... Mostly both. One of them is literally _nicknamed_ Brainy.”

“I’m a brainiac too. Don’t forget Kara and I were both co-valedictorians our senior year, and we’re both top on the Dean’s list.”

Sam chuckled. “Touché. But… that doesn’t solve the jock problem. You know literally nothing about sports, and you don’t have a single athletic bone in your body.”

Lena glared. “I can figure it out as I go.”

“Sure.” Sam let out a howl. “We’ll go with that.”

Lena humphed indignantly; she didn’t appreciate Sam’s lack of support in this matter. “You’re just jealous because she didn’t invite you too. I know you have a thing for her friend Nia.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Well, she’s dating Brainy so that doesn’t really matter, now does it?”

Lena chuckled. “I suppose not, but that’s not what we’re here to talk about. We’re here to discuss whether I should go to the party or not.”

Sam looked at Lena incredulously. “Um… _you’re going_.” She said definitively.

“What? Are you sure that’s a good idea though? You were just saying how I wouldn’t fit in with her clique a few minutes ago.”

Sam chuckled. “ _Kara_ invited you. You have feelings for Kara. Therefore you spend as much time as possible with Kara and make a move when the timing feels right.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s _not like that_. She just wanted to thank me for letting her use my pens.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Ah yes. Because Valedictorian, Top of the Dean’s List Kara Danvers would totally forget a pen thirty five consecutive times.” She said sarcastically.

Lena huffed and gave her an annoyed glare. “Sam! Be serious! She’s not into me like that.”

“Whatever.” Sam said. “But even if she isn’t, don’t you _want_ her to be?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded. “Of course I do. Who _doesn’t_ want Kara interested in them?”

Sam grinned. “Then let’s get you all fancied up for this party.” She said as she made her way to her closet.

Lena groaned. “Sam, this isn’t going to work. She’s not into me. You’re just wasting your time.”

“Well, so what if I am?” Sam asked. “I’m enjoying how I’m ‘wasting’ it. So, get over here and try these dresses on.” She demanded.

Lena huffed but got up from her seat and walked over to grab the dresses. “Black makes me look pale, brown makes me look dead, and grey just goes horribly with my complexion.” Lena said as she threw all of the offending items onto the bed.

“So picky.” Sam huffed. She turned back into her closet and started digging deeper into it. “AH HA!” She cheered before coming back out and showing Lena the dress. “How about blue?”

Lena stared at the dress for a moment and smiled. “Perfect.”

**XXX**

With deep red lipstick, black six inch high heels, and a dark blue dress that fit her every curve just right, Lena slowly walked up the steps to the house that Kara had texted her to go to. She took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

This was it. She hoped she at least got _some_ response out of Kara, but she wasn’t even sure if Kara liked women. Of course there were rumors floating around in high school that Kara had been caught making out with one of her team mates in the janitors closet; but they had never been confirmed, and there was no other proof that Kara liked women.

Plus, she’d dated William Dey for three years before they broke up once they had to separate for college; siting that long distance just wasn’t going to work. Lena always thought that he was an idiot for letting her go so easily, especially since a year later he transferred back to National City. Thankfully though, Kara wasn’t foolish enough to take him back when he tried, and she had permanently friend zoned him… The entire Campus was thrilled by that news because that meant they all still might have a shot.

The door swung open, waking Lena from her haze. She looked up and smiled. “Hey, Kara. I hope I’m not too overly dressed.”

Kara studied her up and down for a long moment before she met her eyes. “Not at all. If this is how you feel comfortable dressing, then you’re _certainly_ more than welcome to. But if not, for future reference, we normally just dress casually.” She smiled as she gestured for Lena to come on in. “Oh, and I must say… Blue is my favorite color, and you wear it _very_ well.” Kara said with a grin.

Lena blushed. “Th-thank you.”

 _YES! BLUE FOR THE WIN!_ She screamed internally. Her smile was wide as she walked into the living room of the house and was met with familiar faces: Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister that was a year ahead of them, Kelly Olsen, Kelly’s brother James, Nia Nal, and her boyfriend Querl ‘Brainy’ Dox. They all looked up from the game that they were playing and faced Lena.

Lena gave a small nervous. “Hello.”

“Guys, this is Lena! Lena, these are my friends Kelly, Nia, James, and Brainy. And of course my older sister Alex.” She said as she gestured to the redhead. “Guys, this is Lena. We have English Lit together. She’s the one that keeps letting me borrow pens.”

Alex chuckled behind her hand for a moment, confusing Lena, but then she looked up and smiled at Lena with a wave. “Nice to meet you, Lena. Come on. I’m almost done kicking everyone’s ass at Uno. Then we can deal you in.”

Lena smiled nervously. “Oh! Um.. I’ve actually never even played Uno before. I’m not quite sure I’d be good at it.” She blushed with embarrassment. Kara was probably thinking she was a freak right about now.

Kara came up and placed a gentle hand on her elbow. “Oh, that’s okay! It’s pretty simple. Here, I have an extra deck. Why don’t we go into the kitchen and I can give you a crash course?” She asked with a tender smile.

Lena’s heart flipped and she blushed once more… This time because she realized that with each second that passed by with Kara in her presence, she was falling more and more for her. “Um… Yeah, sure. That would be great.”

Kara smiled as she picked up the second deck and lead Lena into the kitchen. They both sat across from each other at the island in the middle of the room. Kara shuffled the deck and took one of each card out so that she could explain them all. “This is a draw four, this is a draw two, this is a skip, this is a wild card, and this is a reverse.” She explained. She then went on to explain all of the rules. About how you can match with either color or number. She then explained how to use each of the special cards, then she shuffled the deck and dealt them both cards. “Here, let’s practice.”

Lena couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Kara. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Kara Danvers invited her into her home, to join her and her friends in a small get together. It felt so much more intimate than the party Lena had been imagining this to be. And because it felt more intimate, Lena was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of her feelings for Kara.

Lena watched as Kara laid down a red seven, so she laid down a red two. “That’s allowed, right?” She checked.

Kara smiled. “Yes. You either match with colors, or number.” She answered before she laid down a green two.

Lena huffed. She didn’t have a green card, _or_ a two. She drew a card from the deck, and pouted when she received a red four.

Kara laughed. “Don’t pout you can still win!” She said as she laid down a green six.

“I doubt that.” Lena laughed. “But I am having fun.” She answered with a smile as she drew another card from the deck.

Kara smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. That _was_ the point of inviting you.” She teased.

Lena smiled and laid down the green three she had drawn from the deck. “It means a lot to me that you invited me. To be honest, I didn’t really think anyone but Sam really saw friend potential in me.”

“I see friend potential in you, Lena Luthor. Without a doubt.” Kara smiled and laid down a yellow three. “Some people just don’t know a treasure when they see one.”

Lena felt herself blush, and her heart flip while her stomach was filled with butterflies… Kara Danvers thought that she was a _treasure_. “Well… You _are_ the one person who always at least acknowledged my existence.” She drew a card from the stack and smiled as it was a blue three. “Yes!” She cheered.

Kara laughed at her cheer and laid down a blue one. “I think other people notice you, they just don’t realize that you aren’t your family. Like I said, they don’t know a treasure when they see one.”

“I’m no treasure, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Lena laughed. She laid down a blue seven.

Kara laid down a blue five. “UNO!” She yelped excitedly, earning an adoring laugh from Lena.

Lena feigned a sigh, accepting that she was most likely about to lose her first match of Uno, but finding that she didn’t quite mind losing to Kara Danvers. “Nicely played.” She said as she laid down a blue one.

Kara squealed and played her last card; a blue eight. “YESSSSS!!!” She cheered.

Lena laughed, and stared at the draw four and two skips that she could have easily played: but seeing that smile? Seeing that light in those beautiful blue eyes? She’d lose a thousand rounds of Uno just to see that sight one more time. She smiled and hurriedly mixed her cards in with the rest of the deck in the guise of shuffling them. “Well done, Kara. That was a pretty quick game!”

Kara grinned. “Thank you. You played really well yourself! You caught on perfectly. I’m shocked we didn’t get any skips or any other special cards.

Lena smiled. “Yes, that was a bit odd. You must not have shuffled the deck very well.” She teased.

Kara laughed, and that was _instantly_ Lena’s new favorite sound. “You hush! I know how to shuffle! I used to play go-fish with my sister all the time!”

“Sure sure.” Lena teased, but then Kara did a masterful, adorable, little pout that immediately turned Lena into an oozing puddle of affection and she smiled. “I’m just teasing. I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

Kara beamed at her once she said that. “Thank you!” She chirped happily.

Lena laughed and dealt their hands when Alex came running in. “Pizzas are here!”

Kara was out of her seat so quickly that Lena almost got whiplash, but she found it cute how excited Kara got over food.

Of course, it was no secret that Kara Danvers was a _hardcore_ foodie. Everyone in their high school noticed that Kara was always first in line at lunch time, getting huge portions of each item, and going back for seconds. Everyone thought it was either funny, endearing, or odd, but because Kara was so popular, they all let it slide.

Lena followed them into the living room and made it just in time to see Kara smile and laugh at something the delivery guy said before she handed him the money and his tip. “Thanks again, Titus. You’re the best! See you next week.” She then shut the door and turned around holding up four large pizzas. “I got an extra one because I know you don’t eat meat, Lena.” Kara said with a tender smile. “So, I got you your own veggie lovers pizza.”

Lena’s heart swelled... Kara was so kind, but she had to know. “You… Knew I’m a vegetarian?” Kara nodded, to which Lena asked; “How?”

Kara furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“How did you know that I’m a vegetarian?”

Kara shrugged “It was pretty easy to figure out. You never ate the meat at lunch time in high school, and I always see you only eating veggies and yogurt. Never meat. Not even fish.”

Lena swallowed. She was absolutely touched that Kara had paid such close attention to her. “I hadn’t realized that you noticed me.”

Kara grinned. “Well, I do.”

Lena truly didn’t know how she was still standing because that simple statement made her so weak in the knees that she felt like she was going to fall… Fall for Kara… How ironic. “Good to know.” She managed to croak out.

They shared a warm smile and then Kara gathered up all of her friends around the big rectangle table they had in the dining room. She managed to snag the spot to Kara’s left and she blushed. “You really didn’t have to waste your money on a special pizza just for me.” She said as she took out her pocket book and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of it. She offered it up to Kara. “Here, I insist.”

Kara waved it away. “Absolutely not.” She asserted. “You eat your pizza and enjoy the night. That’s payback enough for me.”

Lena frowned. She wasn’t used to people being so kind towards her. “Are you certain?” She asked.

Kara nodded. “Yes! Get to know everybody, let us get to know you. It’s the whole reason I invited you! Like I said, I think you’ll fit in really well with us.”

Lena’s heart melted all over again. “You’re too kind. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to. I _wanted_ to invite you.” Kara replied sincerely.

Lena smiled, she wanted to ask why Kara wanted to invite her. She wanted to ask her why she thought she would fit in so well with their group when she barely knew Lena. But she supposed that this wasn’t the right place, nor the right time to do so, so instead she gave Kara an appreciative smile and then continued eating.

**XXX**

They had just finished eating and were now playing clue. Nia was asleep on the couch with her head on Brainy’s lap, and Brainy seemed content just running his hand through his sleeping girlfriend’s hair while he watched Inspector Gadget. Lena had to admit they were an adorable couple.

“So, Lena. Where do you live?” Alex queried.

Lena looked away from the couple on the couch and focused her attention on the woman sitting across from her. “I live in a dorm with my best friend.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Kelly chimed in. “How did you manage that?”

“Manage what?” She asked.

“Manage to get them to let you pick your roommate.” Kelly clarified.

“Oh! Well…” Lena averted her eyes and fidgeted with her hands. “Um… The truth is no one else wanted to bunk with me.” She admitted.

Everyone at the tables’ face went solemn, except for James’ of course. She knew that he was still wary of her because her brrother tried to kill his best friend (superman) and all others like him, so he must not be shocked that others were as well.

“That’s just terrible. I can’t believe how cruel people are.” Kelly said sorrowfully.

Lena nodded. “It was to be expected. Until I make a name for myself, I am going to have to deal with living in the dark, brooding shadow of my family. It’s just something I’ve come to expect.” She admitted. “That’s why I was so shocked to get your invite, Kara.”

“Well, I’m not like those other people.” Kara said as she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s bicep, sending shockwaves of want through Lena’s body.

Lena smiled. “I’ve always known that Kara. You’re the kindest person on campus. Probably even on the planet.”

Kelly and Alex shared a look that Lena didn’t quite understand, but she shrugged it off. It was probably just a couple thing that Lena wouldn’t know about.

Kara smiled kindly. “I doubt that, but I thank you for the high praise.”

“You deserve the high praise.” Lena said. “No one on campus but you would have ever even _thought_ of inviting me into their home, to join them and their friends in a night in.”

“That’s because they’re all judgmental assholes.” Alex chimed in, causing them all to laugh, breaking the seriousness of the moment and bringing it back down to earth and bringing back the lighthearted feel to the room.

For the rest of the night, Lena had an amazing time playing games with Kara and her friends. She laughed, and joked, and teased, and she found that she never wanted it to end… And she realized that it was mostly because of Kara. She didn’t want to have to leave _Kara_.

But Nia and Brainy had left about an hour ago, James followed shortly after, and now Kelly and Alex were getting their stuff around to leave as well… It looked like Lena didn’t have much of a choice at this point. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome.

Once Kara had hugged them goodbye, Lena walked over to the door and grabbed her shoes. “I suppose I better get going too.” She said forlornly.

“Are you sure you’re safe to go home alone?” Kara asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine. I have mace and a stun gun on stand by 24/7” Lena informed.

Kara laughed. “Good to know. So, basically what you’re telling me is that my friends and I better stay on your good side.”

Lena grinned, but when she looked into Kara’s eyes, her heart melted and her grin turned into a tender smile. “I don’t think you, or your friends will ever have to worry about that.” She admitted.

Kara gave her a kind smile in return. “I’m glad to hear that.” She responded.

Lena nodded. “See you in class Monday?” She asked.

Kara gave a small nod as she opened the front door for Lena. “I’ll be there.” She said with a happy smile.

“See you, Kara.” Lena said, trying to stall her inevitable departure for just a moment longer.

Kara smiled. “See you, Lena.”

At that, Lena reluctantly exited Kara’s house and made her way back to her dorm.

**XXX**

She entered her dorm room thirty minutes later and sighed happily as she twirled around. She had had the most amazing time with Kara. She hoped that she could do it again… Perhaps with just Kara next time.

Sam looked up at her from the laptop on her lap and smiled. “So!? How was it!?!” She asked excitedly, throwing the laptop onto the cushion beside her.

“Sam… _Oh my god!_ I knew she was amazing, but… I could have _never_ imagined how sweet she is. She’s so understanding. So compassionate. I just… I want to get to know everything about her. Her smile makes my heart melt, her laugh makes me swoon, and her _eyes,_ Sam… Her eyes set me on _fire_.” Lena explained with a love struck smile on her face.

Sam looked at her wide eyed. “Wow… That’s amazing.”

Lena smiled. “ _She_ is amazing.”

“It... It kinda sounds like you’re in love…” Sam said.

Lena froze as she realized something. “I… it think I might be… at least almost.”

Sam shook her head. “No, Lena…. You definitely are.”

Lena didn’t want to think too much on that at the moment. She just wanted to bask in the happiness she was experiencing due to her night with Kara. So, she went to her closet, grabbed some pajamas, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

So what if she dreamed of Kara all night?

**XXX**

Monday morning came around, and Lena entered her English Lit class. She walked up to her seat to find that there was a pen with a sticky note stuck on it. She furrowed her brow as she put her backpack down and slid into her seat. She picked up the pen and read the note.

Wanna hang out after class?

-Kara

Lena smiled. She was beginning to love pens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think things are going to go? :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, or if you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Lena couldn’t help the smile that graced her face the entire time she sat through class. She couldn’t focus on a single thing other than the fact that Kara Danvers wanted to hang out with her… _Alone._ Just the two of them.

Eventually she worked up the courage to respond with her own sticky note.

_Yes! I would love that very much._

_-Lena_

But, Kara just chuckled as she picked up the pen and read Lena’s little note. A few seconds later she turned around and gave Lena her dazzling, breath taking, heart stopping, smile.

Lena smiled back, of course she did. That was the only way she knew how to respond to that look. And being flashed with that gorgeous heart melting smile, made it that much harder to focus on _anything_ Professor Grant had been teaching.

**XXX**

Once class was over, Lena stayed in her seat, waiting to see what Kara was planning to do. She watched as the class filtered out, and Kara sat packing her things. “What do you have in mind?” Lena asked.

Kara turned around and smiled. “Well, that depends.”

Lena gave her a look of interest. “Oh? On what?”

“On what you like to do for fun!” Kara laughed.

Her heart melted. Kara was literally perfect. “I’m not really sure, truthfully, Mother never really let me go out and do anything that didn’t have to do with science or education. I would literally have to sneak Sam in if I ever wanted to have a friend over.” She laughed, but Kara just looked sad at Lena’s admission, so she hurried up and tried to fix what she’d done. “But it’s fine, really. You choose what we do and I’m sure we’ll have a blast.”

Kara shook her head. “Absolutely not. You need to get out there and do something that you’ve always wanted to do.” She asserted kindly. “What is one thing you’ve seen in movies or tv shows that you’ve always wanted to try out?”

Lena looked away shyly. There was one thing she’d always wanted to try… “I… I would really like to go to an arcade. They’ve always looked so fun, especially with the right person.”

Kara beamed. “I _love_ arcades!” She squealed, she gently grabbed Lena’s hand. “Come on! I know just the place!”

Lena’s heart swelled with adoration as she quickly followed Kara, letting Kara’s loose grip on her wrist guide her. She found that she didn’t quite care where they were going, as long as they were going there together.

Eventually, they reached a car and Lena smiled. It fit Kara. “A mini cooper?” She asked teasingly.

“Hey!” Kara laughed. “I want to reduce my eco footprint, okay? Plus… it’s cute!”

Lena laughed, and fell even further for the woman before her. Because _of course_ Kara was eco conscious. That’s just like her, and it made Lena all the more drawn to her. “Yes. Yes, it is.” _A cute car for a cute driver_ Lena thought. “I’m not judging! It’s actually endearing to know that you are passionate about the environment. It’s very noble.”

Kara smiled and pushed the unlock button on her key fob. “Hop in!” She said excitedly; and so Lena did, without even questioning it.

She couldn’t explain it, but whenever she was around Kara, even when they were in middle school and high school, she always felt safe. It was a fact that she’d come to accept her sophomore year of high school; Kara Danvers affected her in ways that no one else ever had… And most of those ways, were positive.

The only negative way she affected her, was that every time she saw Kara, she would be extraordinarily happy, and she would start to hope just a little more than before that something romantic could ever become of their relationship… Which then caused her heart to _ache_ at the realization that what she hoped for, would never be her reality, and someday, Kara was going to fall in love with someone… Someone that wasn’t her.

“Lena?” Kara said in concern.

Lena looked at Kara. “Hm?”

Kara giggled, and Lena’s heart danced at the sound. “I said unless you’re scared of cars, hop in.”

“Sorry, I zoned out.” She laughed as she sat into the car.

Kara laughed. “I noticed!” She started the car and put it into reverse, but before she started driving she turned her head and smiled at Lena. “Where do you go?” She asked softly, so softly that it made Lena’s body ache with affection.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked hoarsely.

“When you do that.” She repeated. “When you zone out, where does your mind take you? What goes on in there?”

Lena frowned. She couldn’t very well say that she was distracted by her profound feelings for Kara overcoming her entire mind, so instead she said. “Just random things, really.” She answered with a smile.

“Well, I hope they’re _good_ things.” Kara smiled. “You deserve good things, Lena Luthor.”

Hearing that statement come from Kara’s mouth melted Lena. Her stomach fluttered, her heart swelled, and her breath left her. Kara had no idea how much hearing that, meant to her. Especially coming from Kara Danvers herself. She swallowed down her emotions and smiled at the woman sitting next to her. “Thank you, Kara. You deserve good things too.”

Kara beamed at her. “Let’s get going!” She said excitedly as she began to back her car out of the parking spot.

Lena smiled, her heart overwhelmed with emotion… Happiness, adoration, lust… _love._

Lena froze, her eyes wide as she realized that it was true… Sam was right. Lena was in love with Kara.

 _Fuck_.

**XXX**

The drive had actually been far longer than Lena had anticipated. They didn’t drive to a place in National City, Kara decided to take Lena to Central City, and Lena was mildly confused, but she didn’t mind. The longer the drive, the longer she got to spend with Kara.

Their car ride had consisted of laughs, singing obnoxiously to 90’s music, and bonding over shared experiences of feeling like an outsider. Lena had never thought that Kara had felt like that. She’d always been so sunny, and joyful… The most popular girl in their school, but Kara had informed her that it wasn’t always like that, and that the only reason the bullying she received stopped, was because Alex had beaten up every instigator.

Lena had to let out a lighthearted chuckle at that… Because she could without a doubt see Alex Danvers being that protective of Kara. It was a well known fact that the Danvers Sisters were inseparable.

“Remind me to never get on your sister’s bad side.” She joked.

Kara guffawed. “I don’t think that will happen. You’re too good of a person to set her off.”

Lena’s heart warmed. How did Kara always know exactly what to say to make her swoon? “You sure are the charmer, aren’t you Kara Danvers?”

“I try.” Kara grinned. “But I’m just speaking the truth. You’re a kind soul, Lena. I’ve always seen that. I just wish everyone else could, too.”

“You’re too sweet. I… I don’t know how to respond to that. I’m not used to people being this kind to me. Only Sam, truthfully.”

Kara frowned. “I’m sorry your life has been so dark, Lena. But if you’ll let me, I will do my damndest to bring light to it.”

And Yep, Lena now knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with Kara Danvers.

“I would… _Really_ like that.” She smiled, tears of joy threatening to fall and embarrass her.

Kara smiled. “Yay! I’m glad, because I would really like that as well.”

Lena just smiled; joy fully overtaking her every sense… And it was all because of Kara.

**XXX**

When they pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be the world’s largest vintage Arcade, she was shocked. “Wow! This place is huge.”

“Biggest Arcade in all of California.” Kara smiled, seemingly pleased with herself for impressing Lena. “And they have the _best_ prizes.”

Lena laughed. “Is that so?”

Kara nodded. “Yep. I once was able to buy a light up stuffed unicorn that made noises for 4000 tickets.”

“You’re too much.” Lena giggled, shaking her head.

“Well if I’m too much, we can always go home!” Kara said, opening her car door.

Lena’s heart sank. She hadn’t meant to upset Kara like that…But of course she had, she was a Luthor and she would always ruin good things. “Wait! No! Kara, I was just joking I’m sor-,”

Kara started giggling. “I’m just teasing, Lena!”

Lena furrowed her brow. “Oh… Right. Well, sorry. I’m not used to anyone joking with me but Sam. I apologize.”

Kara frowned and walked around her car towards Lena. She gently placed a comforting hand on Lena’s bicep, burning Lena’s skin with want. “I’m sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just so used to being goofy with my other friends I sometimes forget that you’re not used to it yet.”

And how could someone be so perfect? How could someone be this perfect bundle wrapped into one human being? “No, don’t apologize Kara. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just not used to the whole friendship thing.” Lena said, feeling guilty that she made Kara feel bad.

“I’m still sorry.” Kara said, squeezing Lena’s bicep comfortingly. “Now!” She clapped her hands. “Are you ready for your first Arcade experience??”

Lena laughed and nodded her head. “As ready as I’ll ever be!”

Kara smiled at her, melting Lena’s heart before she led them into the massive Arcade.

When they walked into the Arcade, Lena’s eyes widened in awe. The arcade was far more massive than it had looked on the outside. “Oh my god! This place is huge! It’s amazing!” She exclaimed.

“Isn’t it?!” Kara asked with excitement all over her face.

Lena looked around, taking it all in; there were arcade games galore. Ski ball, basketball hoops, racing games, pinball, and so much more. It was incredible; it was just like one out of a movie; but even better… Mostly because Kara was there with her, she would admit.

“Where do we even begin?” Lena asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

Kara grinned. “Well. First, we have to get tokens!” She informed, leading Lena to a machine and putting three five dollar bills and two tens into it.

Lena frowned. She didn’t want Kara spending that much money on her… Their friendship had barely begun, she didn’t want it to seem like she was using her. “Whoa, slow down, Kara. You don’t have to spend that much money on me. I have a trust fund, I’m set for a while. Why don’t you let me pay for myself?”

Kara waved a dismissive hand. “I have a full ride scholarship for soccer, and I have a part time job at the coffee shop on campus. I’m not hurting for money either… Probably not as well off as you, but I’m managing.” She smiled. “Don’t worry about it. This is my treat. You deserve to have fun.”

Lena couldn’t believe how kind this woman was. How selfless, and caring, and adorable. She wanted to kiss her… She wanted to close the three foot gap between them, wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and kiss her until they could no longer breathe… But instead, she did the smart thing, and backed up just a bit as she nodded. “Fine, but I’m going to make it up to you.”

“You can make it up to me by relaxing and having a good time.” Kara grinned.

“Alright, alright. I concede.” Lena laughed raising her hands as if surrendering to an opponent.

“Good!” Kara exclaimed. “Now, what do you want to try first?”

Lena bit her lip as she thought, and the first thing that came to her mind was. “Ski Ball!”

Kara beamed. “My favorite!”

She guided Lena through the maze of games and stopped when they reached the row of Ski Ball tables.

“I’m sure you know the basics, so I won’t go all crazy and try to explain it to you.” Kara said. “But if you want tips, don’t be afraid to ask!”

Lena nodded and gave Kara an appreciative smile. “Thank you.”

She put the two required tokens into the slot, and the table came to life. She smiled as the ski balls dropped into place and she picked up the first one. She cocked her arm back, and flung it forward, releasing the ball onto the table and causing it to roll up, only for it to miss any of the numbered slots and fall right down into the bottom hole; earning herself no points.

She frowned. “Well that’s not what I was hoping for.” She joked.

Kara laughed. “You just have to fling it a little it harder.” She replied, coming to stand next to her. She grabbed another ball and placed it into Lena’s hand. She stepped up behind Lena, only a few centimeters between them, and took Lena’s hand into her own; causing Lena’s entire body to shake with desire, and causing her breath to hitch. “Here, let me show you.” She said softly, and Lena could do nothing but swallow back down her desire and nod.

“Alright.” She whispered hoarsely.

Kara pulled back her arm, and then flung it forward. “Let it gooo… _Now_!” She ordered excitedly, and so Lena did… And lo-and-behold, the ball went straight into the 100 point hole.

Kara cheered, and Lena laughed gayly. “Yes!” She said as she fist pumped the air.

Lena guffawed happily at Kara’s gesture. “You’re adorable.” She said, before freezing at what she’d said. That was too much… Now Kara was going to know how Lena felt about her, and she would undoubtedly end their very new friendship.

Kara, however, surprised her once more by laughing. “Nia calls me ‘adorkable’. Now you’re calling me adorable?? How am I ever supposed to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents on the field if people keep thinking that I’m not a threat!”

Lena relaxed. Thank goodness Kara hadn’t caught on. Her obliviousness was a blessing to Lena. “Trust me, everyone on that field knows you’re the biggest threat out there.” She comforted, before turning around and staring down the ski ball table. “Now, let’s win some tickets.”

Kara giggled and nodded, cheering Lena on as she flung ball, after ball. 

Lena wasn’t very good, in fact, she just barely made them into the 10 point hole, but, she was still proud of herself… However, she finally accepted the fact that, once again, Sam was right. She didn’t have a single athletic bone in her body.

After Lena had shot all of the balls, she had a total of 170 points and she smiled triumphantly. Once the machine spit out her tickets, she proudly held them up to show Kara.

Kara grinned. “You did pretty well for your first time!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie, I did terrible. But at least I won some tickets!”

“You sure did!” Kara agreed with a tender look on her face. “What would you like to do next?”

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Lena answered. “Pac-Man!”

Kara smiled and nodded, and then led her to the aforementioned game.

Lena played to her hearts content. They played Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Atari, and so much more; enjoying the games, as well as each other’s presence. They joked, teased, competed, and laughed for nine straight hours; until, finally, they were kicked out because the Arcade had officially closed twenty minutes ago.

When they got outside, Lena was shocked to see that it was night time… She had spent the whole day reveling in Kara’s presence. Enjoying herself more than she had ever before. “Wow… We spent over _nine_ hours in there today.” She laughed incredulously. “That’s insane! It didn’t feel like we’d been in there that long.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun!” Kara said with a smile.

Lena smiled bashfully in return as she bit her lip and darted her eyes away from Kara’s gorgeous face. “I had a really good time today.” Lena admitted nervously.

“So did I.” Kara responded. “You’re really fun to hang out with. We should definitely do this again sometime!”

“YES!” Lena blurted out embarrassingly. She realized how over-enthusiastic she sounded so tried to back pedal as much as she possibly could. “I… I mean I’d love that.”

Kara grinned. “Then it’s settled.” She said. “Sometime soon, we’ll have to hang out again.” She replied as she got into her car.

Lena smiled, excited by the promise of getting to spend more time with Kara. She got into the car, and they were on their way home; once again. Singing, laughing, and bonding the entire way.

**XXX**

As soon as Lena walked through the door she saw Sam sitting on their couch. She looked up expectantly at Lena. “Where the hell were you today?”

Lena couldn’t help the elated smile that graced her face. “With Kara Danvers!” She answered. “All. Day. Long.” She shook her head. “God, Sam. She’s so incredible. The more time I spend with her the deeper I fall. She’s got me hooked.”

Sam looked at her with intrigue. “You were with Kara Danvers _all day_?”

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “She took me to an arcade and we had so much fun I didn’t even realize we’d spent nine hours there.”

“Are you guys going to hang out again sometime soon?” Sam asked.

“We don’t have it scheduled or anything, but she did say she wanted to hang out again sometime.” Lena answered happily.

Sam visibly pondered for a few moments. “I have an Idea.”

“Oh no…” Lena said as she shook her head. “I’m not-,”

  
“Yes you are.” Sam said definitively. “You and I are going to William Dey’s party this weekend.” Sam asserted. “Kara is sure to be there since he’s like one of her best friends now.”

“And why would I do that? I don’t want to watch her get handsy with a whole bunch of people! Plus… I’m not a party person. I’m a book person.”

“Then bring a book.” Sam shrugged.

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Sam, what would going to this party even accomplish?”

“It would give you a chance to hang out with Kara again, and it’d show her that you’re not a total bore.” Sam joked.

“She doesn’t think that I’m a bore. We just spent nine hours at an arcade together having a blast.” Lena countered.

Sam groaned. “Come _on_ Lena. If you ever want to have a shot at getting together with Kara you’re going to have to break out of your shell at least a _little_ bit.”

Lena thought about it for a few minutes and then sighed in defeat. Sam was right. Lena needed to take initiative… Even if it was probably pointless. She was highly doubtful that Kara would ever be interested in her romantically. “Okay, I’ll go. But if this goes badly it’s _your_ fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> How do you think the party will go??
> 
> Let me know what you think! :) And as always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta read so the mistakes are all my own. I hope there aren't too many!

Lena took a shaky breath as she fixed her make-up. She wanted to look _irresistible_. She had on a sleeveless dark blue skin-tight dress. (Blue because she remembered Kara saying blue was her favorite color). She had sparkly light blue eye shadow on, and a dark red lipstick. She knew she looked the best she could possibly look… So she hoped that she would catch Kara’s attention.

“Jesus Lena, you’ve been in there over two hours! Come on! We’re going to be late to the party.” Sam exasperatedly pleaded through the locked bathroom door.

Lena chuckled at her friend’s lack of patience. “I’m almost done, Sam hold on.” She requested.

“I have been holding on! For two hours!”

Lena grinned as she made sure her mascara wasn’t clumpy, and then with one last look, she exited the bathroom. “There, I’m done. You ready?”

Sam stared at Lena with wide eyes. “Holy shit… You look fantastic.”

Lena blushed. “Now let’s just hope Kara feels the same way.”

“She will. You look gorgeous, Lena.”

Lena smiled at her best friend. “Thank you, Sam. Now, let’s get going!” She excitedly requested, and with a small laugh Sam led them out of the apartment, and towards William Dey’s party.

**XXX**

When they reached the off campus house, Lena was shocked at how many people were there. There had to be at least a hundred people; all dancing to the blaring music, or trying to talk to their friends over it.

“Jesus Christ, Sam! You didn’t tell me how huge this party was going to be. How the hell am I supposed to find Kara through all of this?” Lena demanded in annoyance.

Sam shrugged. “You’ll manage. I’m going to meet up with Imra! See you later!” She said before leaving Lena to her own devices and mingling with her other friends.

Lena let out an exasperated sigh and then began making her way through the crowd of people. It took her about twenty minutes, but she finally reached the part of the party where Kara and her friends were, but of course… There were two guys (William and James) along with one girl (Leslie) that were all vying for Kara’s attention; and her being the poor oblivious woman that she was, didn’t notice that they were all helplessly flirting with her.

She watched as Leslie Willis grabbed Kara’s hand as they talked, and then watched as William and James argued about who was going to get Kara a refill. She watched as Kelly and Alex looked at each other with knowing looks as they watched it all unfold; and she watched as Kara, took Leslie by their connected hands and brought her to the dance floor.

Lena’s heart ached as she watched Leslie Willis grind her body all over Kara… Kara seemed to be enjoying it very much.

Her heart cracked and she turned around and stifled back her jealousy. She knew she was being dramatic. Lena didn’t own her, Kara could do what she wanted, and dance with whoever she wanted to dance with.

She made her way to the hall across from where Kara and Leslie were lighting up the dance floor. She continued walking down it, hoping that she’d find Sam and they could leave, but before she could turn the corner and walk up the stairs, a firm hand stopped her in her tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A male voice asked accusingly.

Lena’s heart thumped in her chest… This wasn’t a good situation. She knew that voice… It was the voice of Mike Matthews… Another man that was desperately trying to catch the romantic attention of one Kara Danvers.

She gulped and turned around to face him with a false bravado. “I’m trying to find my friend.” She answered.

He cackled dramatically. “A Luthor with a _friend_? That’s highly doubtful.”

Lena tried not to let that sting, but it did. She clenched her jaw. “Please just let me go.”

“Or what? You’re going to beat me up?” He asked sarcastically.

Lena was just about to speak when a voice rang out from behind Mike. “No, but I will.”

Lena’s heart soared… Kara to the rescue.

A few short moments later, Kara was standing between Lena and Mike. “Leave her alone, Mike.” She ordered.

Mike laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. A _Danvers_ and a Luthor? That makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t make sense to _you_ because you have a pea-sized brain” Kara countered. “Are you going to leave her alone, or are we going to have a problem?”

Mike raised his hands in mock surrender and Kara nodded, making her way to leave but just as she did so, he pinned Lena in once again to where she couldn’t get free.

Panic set in for Lena and she was just about to call for Kara when she saw Kara turn around and her face harden with rage. She quickly took off that bracelet just like she had when Lena had run into that pole, and within a matter of seconds, Mike Matthews was clear down the hallway crashing into a solid table, crushing it instantly.

He groaned as he stood up and brushed himself off. “YOU BITCH!” He seethed before turning around and running away.

Lena’s eyes widened with shock. “How the hell did you do that?” She asked as she watched Kara put her bracelet back on.

Kara shrugged. “Adrenaline I guess.” She smiled nervously. “Wanna get out of here?”

Lena smiled bashfully her eyes darting to the floor. “You were having a good time, I don’t want to be the reason you leave. I don’t want to be a literal party pooper.”

Kara laughed. “Okay then, Lena Luthor. Wanna show me your moves on the dance floor?”

Lena bit her lip. “You want to dance with me? Like… The way you danced with Leslie?”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Yeah… If you want. Or however you want to dance. There aren’t any rules that dictate exactly how you have to dance at a party.” She laughed.

“I just...” Lena blushed. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted people to see us together.”

Kara offered her hand to Lena. “I’m not ashamed of my friends.” She smiled as she gestured towards the dance floor with her head.

Lena’s heart hammered in her chest with excitement and adoration as a broad smile swept across her face once she took Kara’s hand and allowed her to guide her back out into the party. Once they got to the dance floor Lena nervously and haphazardly moved her body to the rhythm of the song.

Kara smiled as she danced in front of her. “Let loose, Lee. Come on!” She grabbed Lena’s hands and moved their arms back and forth.

But Lena couldn’t focus on anything other than what Kara had just called her… Lee. A nickname. Someone gave her a _nickname_. No, not _someone_ … **_Kara_** _**Danvers**_ gave her a nickname! Her smile widened and she began to freely move her body a little more; now feeling a bit more confident in her skin.

Then, the song changed to Grind On Me by Pretty Ricky she knew it was a song that most people dirty danced to…. Or at least grinded on their partner to. Lena swallowed thickly and gave Kara a nervous smile. She didn’t want to be presumptuous.

But then Kara was twirling her around and pulling Lena’s back to her front. “Is this okay?” She whispered in her ear, causing shivers of desire to run down Lena’s spine.

“Mhm” She murmured. Trying to will her body to move.

She knew that everyone was staring. She knew they were all wondering why the most popular person on campus would be letting the ‘awkward, quiet, evil Luthor’ dance with her. But she wanted to impress Kara, she wanted to show Kara that she could be sexy too. She wanted to entice Kara.

So, from what little dance moves she knew, she began to rock her body against Kara’s. And she felt like she was going to die of pure joy and desire when Kara’s hands grabbed onto her hips. “See? You’ve got moves, Lena Luthor.”

Lena smiled, her heart filling with pride. She was impressing Kara Danvers.

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet, but you look gorgeous tonight.” Kara whispered into her hair.

Lena’s heart soared. “So do you.”

Then Kara took it a step further and instead of just keeping her hands stationary on Lena’s hips… They began to wander up her sides, to her shoulders, down her arms… Lena was in heaven. She never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to live eternity in Kara’s big, strong, arms… With her strong, firm, abdomen pressed against her, and her soft yet firm hands rubbing across her body.

Her breathing was becoming shallow out of pure lust, and she was just about to turn around when Kara’s hands went somewhere Lena had never expected them to go… Her stomach.

Her breath hitched and she stopped, which made Kara freeze and began to retract her hands. But Lena didn’t want them to move… That was the _last_ thing she wanted, so she quickly grabbed them and pulled them back. “Not unwelcomed… Just unexpected.” Lena breathed.

“Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.” Kara replied, finally doing what Lena had been wanting her to do all night and letting her hands roam all over Lena. (Without going to any inappropriate areas of course… unfortunately).

Then, much too soon, the song ended, and Kara’s hand retreated.

“You dance like that with all of your friends?” Lena asked, a bit disappointed that she wasn’t special, but still happy that Kara was comfortable being so blatant about their newly found friendship.

Kara chuckled. “Um… to an extent. You saw Leslie and I.” She smiled.

“That was a bit tamer.” Lena said.

“It was a tamer song.” Kara said with a crooked smile.

Lena laughed. “You’re something else.”

“A good or bad something else?” Kara asked with a grin.

“I’m starting to ask myself the same question.” Lena teased.

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Liar. You love me.”

Lena froze. Eyes wide… Did Kara know? Was it that obvious? Was Kara about to- “W-what?” She asked in a quivering voice.

Kara frowned. “Whoa, I was just kidding! No need to worry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Lena bit her lip and shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. Parties just tend to make me paranoid.”

“Then let’s ditch this place.” Kara grinned.

“Are you sure? Because-,”

“ _Lena_. I’ve gone to a bajillion of these parties; I can skip one and survive.” Kara joked.

Lena’s smile was inevitable as she nodded and took Kara’s offered hand. She let Kara guide her through the crowd and out the front door.

“Where are we going?” Lena asked once they were outside.

“Well… That’s a good question. I would say my place, but our friend Winn and his friends are having their weekly dungeons and dragons session there tonight.” Kara answered.

Lena bit her lip anxiously. “We could… Go to my dorm?” She offered. “It’s not very big, but we have a couch, a 40 inch tv, Netflix, and snacks.”

Kara smiled. “That sounds like a perfect way to wind down the night.”

“Really?” Lena asked excitedly.

“Really.” Kara confirmed. “Lead the way!”

So, Lena did. They walked the four blocks to campus, then they walked across the campus to the dorm rooms. But the whole time they were walking, Lena couldn’t help but ask. “I have a question.”

Kara looked at her. “Hmm?”

“It’s… about earlier.” Lena said.

“When we were dancing?” Kara stopped a frown on her face. “Lena, If I made you uncomfortable I’m sor-,”

“No! No, the dancing was _wonderful_.” Lena said. “It’s about Mike Matthews…”

Kara frowned. “Oh.” She pondered for a moment. “He’s a jackass. Don’t worry about him, if he comes near you again he’ll get a repeat of tonight.”

Lena smiled nervously and shook her head. “I’m not worried about him. In fact, I found it hilarious to finally see him being tossed out like garbage.”

Kara smiled in confusion. “Then what is it, Lena?”

“I… I’ve noticed something, and perhaps I’m reading too much into it, or perhaps I’m just imagining it altogether… But right before you flung Mike down the hall and into the table, you did something. Something I’ve seen you do once before.” Lena said cautiously.

Kara frowned. “And what’s that?”

“You took that bracelet off.” She pointed to the bracelet adorning Kara’s right wrist. “Which you almost never do. Ever since 8th grade, you’ve always worn that bracelet. So… I was wondering… Why did you take it off?”

Kara froze. “I-…” She shook her head. “I forgot I have to go get milk. Sorry! I’ll see you in class Monday!” She turned and started walking away.

Lena’s heart filled with dread as she realized that she’d touched a sensitive topic, and she couldn’t let this be how they parted ways for the weekend. “Wait!” She called out to Kara.

Kara stopped, and Lena walked over to her. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. There’s clearly more to that bracelet than I had realized, and I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable; but please… Don’t let such an amazing night end on negative note. We can just go to my dorm, pick out a movie and eat snacks until our stomachs burst.”

The silence between them wore on Lena’s nerves. She was terrified that she’d ruined everything. But then, to her relief, Kara offered her a small smile. “Alright.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief and led Kara to her dorm room.

**XXX**

When they entered Lena’s dorm Kara looked around the small space. “It’s nice and cozy! You even got a fancy one with its own bathroom.” She mused.

Lena smiled, happy that Kara was impressed by her living situation… She _did_ have the nicest dorm on campus, but it still wasn’t an off campus house like the one Kara and Alex lived in.

“I’m glad you approve.” Lena said with a light chuckle. “What would you like to drink? I have Sprite, apple juice, coffee, or-“

“Sprite is fine.” Kara said with a grateful smile.

“Okay! Sprite it is.” Lena replied as she took a can out of her fridge and handed it over to Kara. “I’m going to have some apple juice myself.”

Kara cocked her head. “Do you not drink alcohol?”

Lena frowned. “Is… that a problem?”

“No. Just wondering.” Kara stated.

“I’ve had bad experiences with alcohol so I don’t drink very often. On very special occasions and only one or two at a time.” Lena informed.

“I respect that.” Kara nodded.

Lena smiled. “You’re practically perfect so I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Kara guffawed. “I am anything but perfect.” She teased before she made her way over to Lena’s couch. “Oh! Nice couch! I love it.”

Lena smiled and sat next to Kara, placing her drink on the coffee table in front of them and turning on the tv. “Now, what would you like to watch, Miss. Danvers?”

Kara laughed. “I’m not sure. Surprise me?”

“Well, what if I choose something you don’t like?”

“As long as it isn’t a horror movie I think we’ll be okay.” Kara giggled.

And, that just made so much sense… Of course perky, joyful, sunny Kara Danvers didn’t like scary movies. “Alright. How about 50 First Dates?”

Kara nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She smiled. “But…” She smiled cheekily. “What about snacks?”

Lena let out a joyous laugh. This woman… This silly, gorgeous, perfect _adorable_ woman made her feel so many things all at once it was almost maddening. “You’re welcome to anything in the cupboards.”

“You’re the best!” Kara complimented before rushing to the cupboards and grabbing the container of cheeseballs and a box of twinkies. Lena just smiled in adoration and then started the movie.

They laughed, cried, ate and chatted through the movie, and somehow, Kara’s head ended up on Lena’s lap. She wasn’t sure how it happened, wasn’t sure _when_ it happened… But it happened. They continued to talk while her head was there, and Lena finally relaxed into the position she found herself in and let her arms rest on and around Kara.

But by the end of the movie, Kara was no longer talking. Lena furrowed her brow. “Kara?” She asked quietly. When she received no response she furrowed her brow and moved Kara’s hair away from her face to reveal an adorable sleeping Kara.

She smiled as her heart filled with love. “You’re gorgeous.” She whispered.

So, she stayed like that, refusing to disrupt the beauty that rested in her lap… And, if she were honest, not wanting to let go of Kara.

Minutes, turned to hours, and by four in the morning, she was still sitting in that same position when Sam came home. She met Lena’s eyes and smirked. “You brought home a Danvers? Score!”

Lena glared. “Shh! She’s sleeping.” She scorned. “And like I said, it’s not like that! We’re just friends.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Right… Friends that throw guys across the room for you and then feel you up on the dance floor.”

Lena glared. “Mike was being an asshole, and Kara dances with all of her friends like that.”

Sam laughed humorlessly and shook her head. “You’re a lost cause.” She said before she walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas. “I’m going to take a shower. You… enjoy your _not_ -girlfriend.” She chuckled sarcastically.

Lena sent Sam a glare.

Kara wasn’t into her like that, dammit!

…

Or was she?

No! She can’t hope for something so grand. Kara was too good for her. Kara didn’t see her like that. She couldn’t.

She refused to break her own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen when Kara wakes up?
> 
> Did you enjoy?
> 
> Let me know! :) And of course, as always... Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

All in all, Lena had ended up sitting there, silently observing Kara’s sleeping form on her lap for over five hours until the blonde finally opened her eyes.

She looked up at Lena and smiled, taking Lena’s breath away. “Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Lena chuckled. “I’d say so! For over five hours.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she abruptly sat upright. “What?!”

Lena frowned. Was Kara not happy that she let her sleep? Should she have awoken her? Was letting her rest on her lap for so long creepy?

“I… Should I have woken you?” Lena asked tentatively.

Kara met her eyes. “You’ve got to be _exhausted_ , Lena. You shouldn’t have had to stay awake for so long. Waking me up would have been okay.”

Lena smiled, relieved that Kara wasn’t uncomfortable, not to mention happy that Kara was concerned about her wellbeing as well. “Don’t worry about it. You looked far too peaceful for me to wake you up. It would have been a crime.” She teased.

Kara laughed. “That’s sweet of you, Lena. Really, it is, and I appreciate it. But don’t do that again, alright? You need your sleep too.”

Lena shrugged. “I’m used to staying up for long periods of time. You don’t get on the Dean’s List without lots of nights of cramming.”

Kara furrowed her brow. “I’ve never crammed.” She shrugged. “I doubt you need to either, Lena. You’re a genius. We’re both geniuses. Please don’t torture yourself. Promise me?”

Lena swallowed down her emotions. Kara was being so sweet to her. So caring, and considerate and _Jesus Fucking Christ_ she wanted to kiss her. She nodded. “I promise.” She croaked.

Kara smiled. “Good. Now go get some rest, alright? I’ll see you Monday.”

Lena smiled and nodded. “See you Monday.” She replied, her heart sinking as she realized she wasn’t going to get to spend time with Kara today.

Kara laughed. “Do I not get a hug goodbye?”

Lena looked up at Kara, who was holding out her arms, inviting Lena into them. “Oh! Oh, yes! Of course!” She said excitedly as she stood up.

She wasn’t accustomed to hugs. The only time she’d ever received them was from her birth mother, and she’d passed away when she was just a toddler, so the fact that _Kara Danvers_ would want to hug her hadn’t even crossed her mind; but now that it had, butterflies of yearning started rapidly dancing in her chest. She walked over to Kara and embraced her, hoping to every deity in existence that she didn’t make it awkward.

She squeezed Kara as hard as she could, wanting to merge herself into her. She wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible; and then even a little bit closer. She didn’t want this hug to end. She didn’t want Kara to leave. Ever.

But, to her chagrin, Kara let go of her after a few long (yet much too short) minutes. “Well, I better get going.” Kara said with a smile. “I’ll text you, alright?”

Lena smiled and nodded, her heart aching for Kara to just _stay_. “I’ll be waiting.” She said, and then cringed. That sounded much too desperate. “I-I mean…”

Kara smiled. “Then I won’t keep you waiting too long.”

Lena relaxed. Kara truly was astonishing. “I’m glad to hear that.”

With one last smile, Kara exited the dorm, and Lena was left alone in the living area of her dorm. She sighed… She really was screwed.

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Sam exited her room. “Hey, where’d your girlfriend go?”

Lena glared at her. “She’s not my girlfriend, Sam. Stop it!”

“No.” Sam laughed. “You want her to be your girlfriend, so just ask her.”

“She’s not into me like that! Would you just drop it already?”

Sam grinned. “She’s not your girlfriend, but you _want_ her to be.”

“That doesn’t really matter, now does it?” Lena asked pointedly. “She’s straight, Sam.”

Sam rose her brow. “You sure about that? She was feeling you up pretty provocatively at the party.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yes, and she did the same thing to Leslie.”

“Not like _that_ she didn’t.” Sam smirked.

Lena sighed and shook her head. “The song they were dancing to was much less dirty, Sam. Knock it off, she’s not into me.”

“You’re saying that you’re in love with a straight woman, when you don’t even know if she’s straight.” Sam said, her tone sounding annoyed. “Why don’t you just _ask her_.”

Lena rolled her eyes, she was starting to get very fed up with Sam. “Even if she’s _not_ straight SHE’S NOT INTO ME!”

Sam sighed. “What would it hurt to ask? You deserve to be happy, Lena.”

“That might be, but Kara isn’t interested in me, and she never will be. She can’t be. No one wants to date a Luthor. I’m just lucky she even wants to be my _friend_.”

Sam frowned. “ _Lena_ … We’ve been over this a million times! Not everyone hates you. Not everyone sees you as your last name.”

“I know, and I’m lucky Kara can look passed it to a certain extent, but she can’t just completely neglect the fact that I’m a Luthor… Plus, like I said, she’s _straight_.”

Sam sighed and shook her head. “Mmmkay.”

Lena frowned. Sam looked completely over their conversation. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired of this, Lena. You deserve happiness, you deserve love, and you deserve friends. Kara can give you all three of those, but you’re too scared to go after it.” Sam said.

Lena shook her head. “Kara _has_ given me all three of those. It’s just that the love she gives me is a friendly type of love. That’s it. Okay? Now can we please just drop it?”

“Whatever floats your boat, Lena. You’re the boss.” Sam said aggravatedly. “I’m going to the gym.”

Lena frowned. “But it’s only 6 in the morning.”

Sam shrugged. “Early bird catches the worm.” She replied before she exited the dorm slightly slamming the door behind her.

Lena sighed. That wasn’t at all how she expected the conversation to go.

**XXX**

Monday morning rolled around, and Lena was ready to take on the day. Kara had kept her promise yesterday, and had texted her less than an hour after she left Lena’s dorm… And they had been texting ever since. Lena couldn’t wait to see her face again.

She walked into the classroom to, once again, find a pen with a sticky note on it. “Meet me after soccer practice?”

Lena smiled, her heart melting at the thought of watching Kara in action on the field. She’d never actually gone to a soccer game; her mother found sports to be juvenile and pointless, so she’d prohibited her from ever going to a sporting event; she’d made her focus solely on studying and playing the piano and cello.

She took the sticky note off of the pen and used said pen to write “Yes, I would love that.” Before reattaching it to the pen and lightly tossing it onto Kara’s desk.

Kara turned around and smiled at her before Professor Grant walked in, and the lecture started.

The lecture was long, and boring, and all Lena could think about was leaving class and watching Kara’s muscles in action. She imagined how they’d look as she ran, and kicked, and guarded. It was going to be amazing. She just knew it.

She knew it would be amazing because _anything_ that involved Kara Danvers was amazing.

Finally, class was dismissed and Lena made her way through the crowd of students and went to her dorm to put her books away. She knew she was wearing a wide smile on her face, and she knew that anyone who saw her could instantly tell that she was excited just by the way she was carrying herself, so when Sam walked through the door, the one person that knew her best; it was inevitable that she was going to catch on quickly.

“Have a hot date with your not-girlfriend?” Sam asked.

Lena turned around and sighed. “It’s not a date. She invited me to hang out with her after her soccer practice.”

Sam rose a brow. “So… you, Lena Luthor, who knows nothing about sports, are going to watch your not-girlfriend play soccer for almost two hours?”

Lena nodded. “Yes. Because afterwards we are going to hang out.”

“You’re already whipped to the umpth degree, Lena. You’re simping _hard_ for Kara Danvers.” Sam laughed.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Everyone that meets Kara ‘simps’ for her, so shut up.”

Sam chuckled. “True. She _is_ really hot.”

Lena sent a death glare Sam’s way, and Sam smirked.

“Jealous a bit, are we?” Sam asked.

Lena huffed out an exasperated laugh. “You’re relentless.”

“I am! I’m glad you’ve finally noticed after all these years.” Sam grinned. “Now go, shoo! You don’t want to keep your not-girlfriend waiting.”

Lena shook her head and laughed despite herself as she left the dorm. Sam was unrelenting at times... Well, all the time, really.

Lena made her way across campus, knowing that people were looking at her with curious eyes, but trying her best not to let it bother her. The only person that mattered was Kara Danvers.

Finally, when she made it to the soccer field stands, she saw Kara and her team running around, taking turns passing the ball from one person to another. Lena took a seat in the first row of bleachers and smiled to herself. She could get used to cheering Kara on in the stands. She wouldn’t even know what was happening, but she did know that the point of the game was to get the ball into the net as many times as possible; and the team with the most scores wins… So she had the basics down. She knew she could fake her way through it.

About ten minutes after Lena made it there, Kara finally realized she was there, and a smile spread across her face. She waved, and Lena smiled and waved back, which apparently prompted Kara to decide to run over to her.

“Hey! You made it!”

Lena smiled, her heart swelling at how excited Kara was just to see her. “I made it! I told you I would.”

“Yes, but you’re a busy woman. I wasn’t sure if you would have something come up.” Kara said. “I’m really glad you made it! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of my games before so now you can see me in action.” She said with a wink.

Lena gulped… She’d like to see Kara in action in a much different way too. She smiled. “So far it looks like you’re the best on the team. I can see why you’re the captain.”

“Awe.” Kara smiled. “Thank you, that means a lot. I just do my best. Truly.”

“And your best is very impressive.” Lena stated.

Kara smiled tenderly and jumped the fence between them. “I’m gonna need a hug now, Ms. Luthor.” She teased, opening up her arms.

Lena’s heart fluttered and she stood up and let herself melt into the embrace. “You can gladly have all the hugs you’d like.” She whispered into Kara’s shoulder; earning an even tighter squeeze from the blonde.

“Good. Because I love hugging you.” Kara said when they pulled back. “You’re the best hugger I’ve ever met.” She smiled.

Lena swallowed back the lump in her throat. She had been so terrified that she would hug Kara wrong, and the fear was all for naught it seemed. Because Kara loved her hugs. She couldn’t believe it. “R-really?

Kara nodded. “Really.”

“That’s very nice to hear. I was afraid I’d do it wrong.” Lena said in relief.

Kara frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lena shrugged. “I’m not accustomed to hugging quite yet, so when you asked for one yesterday morning I almost freaked out. I was worried that I’d make it awkward.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m so sorry you haven’t been shown love, Lena. You deserve it. I promise I will do my best every chance I get to show you that you are cared for. Because you are, Lena. You’re cared for. _I_ care for you.”

Lena’s bottom lip quivered. She had never had someone, not even Sam, talk to her in such a compassionate way… And the fact that it was coming from Kara just made it that much more special. It also made her fall more deeply in love with Kara. “I care about you too, Kara.” She croaked out through a throat swollen by emotion. “Very much so.”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad it’s mutual.”

 _It’s not mutual, Kara because I care about you far more._ Lena thought sadly. She smiled though, because knowing that Kara Danvers cared about her made her insides warm. “So am I.” Lena said with a smile. “Now go out there and be a badass.”

Kara laughed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you after though, okay? So don’t go running off.”

Lena smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

So, for the next two and a half hours, Lena sat and watched Kara as she ran drills, and kicked a ball across the field, dodging people left and right to score. She was incredibly good, and the rest of the team was decent as well.

Finally however, the team went into the locker room to shower and change and eventually they all started heading towards the gate in the fence a few yards down. Once they reached it they all filed through and walked towards the bleachers (the only way to get back to campus.)

“What the hell? Who invited the Luthor?” One of the team members asked in disgust. “I knew that she looked familiar, but she was too far away to tell. But now I know who it is. Why are you here? Studying us to plot a way to massacre us?”

Lena’s heart sank. This is exactly what she was terrified of. Kara’s teammates weren’t going to approve, they were going to badger her, and then Kara will get so embarrassed she’ll drop Lena like a hot potato. She tried to seem as unfazed as possible. “I’m here for a friend.”

The team member cackled. “Sure you are. Why are you her-,”

“Shut the hell up and leave her alone, Toni.” Kara said viciously as she came up between Lena and the soccer player. “I invited her, and if you have a problem with that then you can kiss my ass.”

Toni looked incredulous. “You invited the _Luthor_ to watch us?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. And now she and I are going to grab lunch.”

“She’s a psychopath, Kara!”

Lena’s heart ripped at that, but before she could defend herself Kara put her arms around her back, and Lena watched as she once again took her bracelet off and stuck it in her back pocket. “Say that again.” Kara said with a deadly tone.

“She’s a psyco-“

Before Toni could even finish that sentence, Kara shoved Toni so hard that she flew back the twenty feet to the fence and smashed into it before falling face first to the ground. The rest of the team looked completely stunned and watched as Toni tried to get up, coughing because the wind was knocked out of her lungs no doubt.

“Stay down.” Kara ordered, anger dripping through her voice so coolly it could rival Elsa’s magic. She took her bracelet out of her pocket and put it back on before turning to face the rest of the team. “Does anyone else want to insult or in any other way disrespect my _very_ _dear_ friend Lena?” She asked challengingly.

They all shook their heads. Their eyes wide. Kara smiled at them. “I didn’t think so. You all have a nice day, I’ll see you at the game tomorrow.”

The team made their way back to campus, and Leslie gave Kara a smile and a thumbs up for shoving Toni… It was apparent that she wasn’t very popular with the team.

Lena’s heart swelled with so much love that she genuinely felt she was about to have a heart attack. “Kara, you shouldn’t have done that. Now you’re going to get in trouble. She could press charges!”

Kara scoffed. “I really wouldn’t care if I did, but I know I won’t. Toni had been pissing people off all day, I just did what everyone else already wanted to do but were too afraid to.”

Lena couldn’t help herself and she launched herself into Kara’s arms. “Thank you so much. Thank you for being so good to me.”

Kara gently wrapped her arms around Lena and rubbed soothing hands up and down her back. “I will always be good to you, Lena. Because that’s what you deserve, and one day you’re going to prove to the world that you’re amazing. I’ve always seen it, I just wish you saw it too.”

Lena clung to Kara like her life depended on it, squeezing her as tight as she possibly could. _I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!_ “I’d die if I lost you, Kara.” She said instead. “I know we haven’t been friends for very long, but you’ve been so good to me, I just… I can’t imagine losing you.”

“You will never lose me, Lena. You’re stuck with me.”

And finally, the dam broke and Lena started sobbing into Kara’s shoulder. Sobbing for her lost mother. Sobbing for her lost second family. Sobbing for the childhood that was stolen from her. Sobbing for her tattered image. Sobbing because people just wouldn’t give her a chance. Sobbing because she was in love with a woman who could never love her back.

And sobbing because she was starting to fear that Kara was keeping a very dark secret; a secret that had to do with that bracelet.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, Lena. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, okay? You’re okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Lena nodded, but she couldn’t stop crying. So she just clung to Kara like a paralyzed Koala and let years of pent up anguish fall onto Kara’s tear sodden shoulder.

They stood there, for what felt like hours; Kara holding Lena tight and letting Lena let it all out. After years of holding all the pain in, fearing that she’d be a burden if she let her emotions through, Lena finally felt comfortable enough to let it all out; but she wasn’t sure if she could have held it back at this point anyway.

She knew Kara was hiding something; potentially something huge, or even bad… That bracelet did something to her… But she also knew, that after everything Kara had done for her, after falling head over heels in love with her; that no matter what that secret was, she would still be in love with her.

There was nothing that Lena would let break up their friendship, because as she’d just told Kara… She couldn’t imagine losing Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Lena will feel when she finally finds out the truth about Kara?


	6. Chapter 6

When Lena got to her English Lit class, she was disheartened when there wasn’t a pen or note on her desk. She didn’t think much of it though, Kara was probably just running late, or she just didn’t feel comfortable enough to place one that morning. She shouldn’t _expect_ it of Kara. That would be egotistical and unrealistic.

However, when Kara didn’t show up by the time Professor Grant had started the lecture, dread and worry began to take over her.

It wasn’t like Kara to be late to class.

She tried to taper down her anxiety about what this could mean. Perhaps Kara was just running late. Or maybe her alarm didn’t wake her up. Or better yet, she and her teammates were all skipping classes that day to do something fun.

But as she looked around the room, she realized that was most likely not the case because she saw three of Kara’s teammates. Lena’s heart began to thud. Something wasn’t right. She just knew it.

She took out her phone and immediately sent a text to Kara.

 **Lena:** _Miss you and your pens. You okay?_

She sat back in her seat, bouncing her leg worriedly. She kept looking back at her phone, but her message hadn’t even been read. Lena swallowed back the lump of anxiety in her throat, and after ten minutes she figured that Kara might not have heard her phone go off, so she texted Kara once more.

**Lena:** _Worried about you. Are you okay? Do you need anything?_

She put her phone back in her pocket and tried to focus on the rest of the lecture, but after another twenty minutes of radio silence from Kara, her worry for the blonde was just too overwhelming for her to ignore it any longer, and she got up and left class, earning a deadly glare from Professor Grant on her way out… Normally that glare would make Lena cower and sit back down, but this time was different. This time was about Kara, and nothing was going to stop her from finding Kara and making sure everything was okay.

She hurriedly rushed to her dorm and put her books away. Running around faster than a hurricane.

“Whoa, Lena! Slow down. Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” Sam asked as she exited her bedroom.

“Yes.” Lena said, trying to remember where she laid her keys down.

“Okay… Then why aren’t you?” Sam asked with a humorous chuckle.

“Kara didn’t show up.” Lena informed, still preoccupied by searching for her keys.

“Okay? And what does that have to do with you not being there?”

“She never misses class, Sam! And she’s not returning my texts. This isn’t like her! I’ve got to find her. Something is wrong.” Lena answered as she lifted up some magazines on the kitchen counter in an attempt to find her keys.

Sam frowned. “Lena, what are you looking for?”

“My keys. I can’t get locked out again.”

Sam slowly walked towards her best friend and pointed to her hands. “You mean… The keys that you’re holding?”

Lena looked at her hand and sighed as she rolled her eyes at herself. “Yes, that would be them.”

Sam chuckled. “Not knowing where your not-girlfriend is has you pretty flustered I see.”

Lena glared at her. “It’s not that I don’t know where she is. It’s the fact that she’s gone ghost. She’s not even opening my messages. That’s not like her. Nothing about this situation is like her. I have to see what’s going on. Something is wrong.”

“Well I hope you find her. I’m sure everything is fine.” Sam said. “Maybe she just lost her phone.”

“Maybe.” Lena agreed. “But that still doesn’t explain why she skipped class today.”

“Maybe she’s sleeping, and her phone is dead, so she missed her alarm and hadn’t heard your texts.” Sam tried. “That could explain everything.”

“Yeah.” Lena said with a nod. “That would explain everything. Maybe you’re right… I hope you are.”

**XXX**

Lena was practically jogging to Kara’s off-campus house that she normally shared with her sister. (But her sister was famously known for practically living with Kelly Olsen in her dorm.) So she wasn’t quite sure what to expect when she knocked on the door.

She finally reached the house and knocked on the door as soon as she ascended the steps leading up to it. She waited a few minutes and frowned when no one answered. She knocked again; maybe they just hadn’t heard her.

“Kara! It’s me, Lena!” She yelled, hoping that if she _was_ inside, Kara would hear her and come to the door… But once again, she received no response.

Lena was genuinely panicking now. She couldn’t find Kara. Couldn’t get in touch with Kara. Where the hell was she? What the hell was going on?

She swallowed back her panic as much as she could and began running to the dorms. She knew where Kelly’s dorm was, so she hoped that she could catch Alex or Kelly and they could point her in the direction of where Kara was… Or at least confirm to her that Kara was okay.

She reached the dorm in record time, and by that point she was out of breath. She frantically pounded on the door, no longer caring how she looked. She was panting heavily when the door swung open to show a shocked Kelly Olsen standing there. “Lena?”

Lena nodded. “I’m sorry.” She breathed. “But I can’t find Kara, she missed class. I can’t even get in touch with her. Do you know where she is? Is she okay?”

Kelly’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, hey, calm down.” She chuckled, her face showing that she was concerned. “I’ll text Alex and see what she knows, alright? I’m sure everything is fine.”

Lena nodded shakily as she tried to tame her heart and steady her breathing. “I’m sorry I just… I worry about her.”

Kelly nodded. “Because you love her.” She said, as if it were completely normal to say.

Lena looked Kelly in the eyes, and felt safe… She knew Kelly wouldn’t use this information to hurt her. Kelly wanted to help people, so she was going to school to be a psychologist. She was learning how to read people, and it was obvious that she could read Lena. “Yes.” She admitted and found that it lifted a great burden off of her shoulders to tell someone other than Sam the truth about her feelings. “I don’t just love her. I’m in love with her. I have been for a while…”

Kelly nodded. “You two would be good together.”

 _Yeah, if she actually liked women… And if she loved me back. But neither of those are ever going to be reality._ She thought.

“Thank you.” She said instead, giving Kelly a weak smile.

They smiled at each other and then waited a few more minutes before Kelly’s phone finally went off. Kelly frowned and furrowed her brow. “Alex says that Kara is down by the docks at the bay.”

Lena frowned, but still felt a huge relief to know that Kara wasn’t hurt. “What? Why?”

Kelly shrugged. “I’m not quite sure, but that is where Alex says she is right now.” She informed. “Are you going to go down there and see if she’s okay?”

Lena didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”

**XXX**

When Lena’s Uber finally reached the bay, she got out and started her walk around the area. She was worried that Kara would be upset or weirded out that Lena went looking for her. But nevertheless she walked around looking for her; too worried that Kara might be in trouble or that something was bothering her.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of searching, Lena spotted the back of Kara’s head. She was sitting on a bench that was overlooking the water. The area where she was in, was particularly closed off and secluded. Lena frowned and took a deep breath before slowly making her way towards Kara.

When she was about five feet from the bench, she calmly called out to Kara, hoping not to spook her. “Kara? Oh _thank_ _heavens_. I was so worried.”

Kara didn’t even acknowledge her, and that was when Lena noticed that Kara’s body was trembling. Lena’s heart fell, and her stomach plummeted to the ground. Kara was crying.

At that realization, Lena sprung into action. She hurried around the bench and plopped down right next to her, taking her into her arms. “Oh, _Kara_. Darling, what is it? What’s hurting you?’ She asked worriedly.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Kara cried. “I’m not pleasant company right now.”

Lena shook her head as she pulled Kara closer to her, resting her chin atop Kara’s golden hair. “Nonsense.” She disputed. “You’re the most pleasant company anyone could ever keep.”

Kara laughed tearfully. “I think you’re wrong in this scenario but thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for telling you the truth.” Lena said. “Kara, what’s the matter? What has you so upset that you’re crying alone on a bench thirteen miles away from home?”

Kara shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just stupid.”

Lena’s heart cracked and she jolted herself away from Kara, just enough so that she could see the stern look on Lena’s face. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about yourself like that again.” She demanded. “Please just tell me what’s hurting you.”

Kara averted her eyes. She shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Lena. It’s something I can’t change.”

“What has you in tears, Kara? Whatever it is _does_ matter if it affects you this deeply.”

“Today would be my mother’s birthday. My biological mother.” Kara said. “And I just can’t stop the pain. I miss her so much.” Kara’s face contorted into one of pure heartbreak and she began to cry again.

Lena’s heart broke for the woman in her arms. “Oh, Kara. Sweetheart, you aren’t stupid for grieving the loss of your family.” She comforted. “I grieve the loss of my mother too, and I was only four when she passed. I barely remember her, but I still miss her. You were thirteen when you lost your mother. You remember her. You had a life with her. You celebrated with her. Of course it’s normal to mourn her. Especially on the special dates like birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries.”

Kara cried into the nook of Lena’s neck. “She was the best mom. I loved her so much.”

“And I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that she loved you too. I’m sure your entire family did.” Lena cooed. “Would you like to tell me about them? I find, that when I’m really missing my mother, talking to Sam about her makes it hurt a little less.”

Kara leaned up just enough that she could meet Lena’s eyes, putting their faces just centimeters apart. She smiled through her tears. “Yeah, yeah, I think I’d like that.”

And so that is when Lena started listening to Kara speak about her family. About how for birthdays they’d go to places they’d never been each time; together as a whole family. Her uncles, and aunts, and cousins. They all came. She watched Kara’s face light up as she talked about the holiday traditions that they did. (Although, for some reason… Kara never named which holidays her family recognized.) She talked about how happy she felt when she was the youngest person to ever be accepted into a very prestigious scientific program.

“Lena… They were so proud of me that day. So proud that I was the youngest member in history. They took me out the fanciest restaurant on the plan-,” She paused, the light in her eyes dimming as she cleared her throat. “The fanciest restaurant around.”

Was she just about to say ‘on the planet’? Kara was adorable. “I’m sure they were. That’s an incredible achievement.”

Kara smiled at her, and there was something in her eyes that told Lena that even if it wasn’t the way Lena wanted, Kara cared about her. Deeply. “Thank you. My parents definitely thought so.”

They smiled at each other, and for a few minutes just basked in the peaceful silence between them, and the calming sound of the waves.

“Do you always come here when you’re overwhelmed with emotion?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “Yes. The water calms me, and this part of the area is pretty secluded so I can have my privacy. It’s a win-win.”

Lena smiled at her and then looked out at the bay. She had to agree, the view was astonishing and the sound of the waves was certainly very calming. “I can see that. It’s peaceful here.”

Kara nodded. “Yes it is.”

“How did you manage to find this place?” Lena asked.

“Luck, I guess.” Kara smiled as she wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t expect you to come looking for me.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Kara. Perhaps I overreacted, but… I just care about you so much I couldn’t help but let my mind wander. I had to know that you were safe. I just had to. I’m sorry if that’s odd, but I just… I couldn’t rest until I knew that you were okay. Like I said, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.”

Kara smiled. “You don’t have to, Lena. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. I’m going to hold you to that.”

Kara smiled at her and nodded without saying anything else.

Lena marveled at her beauty for a moment before deciding to poor her heart out to Kara. “I hate that you’ve had to endure so much pain throughout your short life, and I know we haven’t been close for very long, but I want to be here for you, Kara. If you’re having a breakdown at three in the morning and you don’t want to bother your sister, I’m more than happy to take the call. I care about you, I want to help you. I want to be there for you.”

Kara’s eyes were soft, and wet and shining when Lena finished. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek; effectively stalling Lena’s heart, and hitching her breath. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Lena smiled. “You’re welcome.” She squeaked out.

**XXX**

They sat there for about another half hour; with Kara wrapped up in Lena’s arms before Lena started shivering. It was getting chilly, and she hadn’t worn a jacket. She felt utterly stupid, but she hadn’t been thinking clearly. As soon as Kelly told her where Kara was, she bolted. She didn’t think of anything else other than being there for Kara.

“You’re cold.” Kara said. She took off her jacket, and draped it over her. “Here, this will help keep you nice and toasty.” She smiled. It was clear that Lena had brought Kara down from the precipice of her sadness, but there was still some lingering pain. Lena wished she could take it all away from her, but she couldn’t. “No, Kara. I should have brought a jacket. I don’t want you to freeze.” She said, trying to shrug off the coat.

“Don’t worry about me. You’ve helped me enough, now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Kara said.

Lena smiled. “How about we go back to my place?” She asked. “We can stay warm there and we can order in and watch Netflix. How does that sound?”

“I’m not sure. I think your roommate hates me”

Lena furrowed her brow. “What? What makes you think that? She doesn’t hate you.”

“She is always giving me weird looks.” Kara informed. “. Even in high school she looked at me like that”

Lena shook her head. Sam was an idiot. An idiot that she loved, but an idiot, nonetheless. Sam was always looking at Kara weirdly because she knew that Kara made her heart flip. “Oh, don’t worry about her. She’s just a dork. She’s harmless, I swear. She doesn’t hate you.”

Kara didn’t look too sure that Lena was right but she nodded. “Alright. I’m going to take your word for it.” She said with a warm smile.

Lena smiled back, her heart melting at Kara’s smile. “Let’s get going! I’ll call an uber.”

Kara waved dismissively. “No need, I drove.”

**XXX**

When they walked into Lena’s dorm they were met with Sam sitting on the couch with some random guy.

Lena frowned. “Um… Hello…”

Sam looked up. “Oh! Hi guys.” She said before pinning Kara with a curious grin.

“Who’s this?” Lena asked as she pointed to the man on her couch.

“This is my lab partner Colin.”

Lena waved. “Hello Colin.” She smiled, before turning back to Kara. “Um… It looks like my couch is full at the moment.” She bit her lip, hoping that this wouldn’t be too far passed the line of friendship and push Kara away. “I um… I have a 42inch 4k tv in my room… We could watch Netflix and pig out in there. If you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Butterflies overcame Lena’s stomach. “Fantastic. What do you want to order?”

“Pizza?” Kara asked hopefully.

Lena smiled and nodded. “Bacon, and banana pepper?”

Kara grinned. “You know me so well.”

Lena’s heart did cartwheels hearing that. She smiled. “I try to, at least.”

“And you succeed.” Kara smiled.

Lena smiled back at her for a moment and then pulled out her phone and ordered the food; she even ordered extra cheese sticks because she knew just how much Kara loved them. “Alright! The food will be here in thirty minutes. Why don’t you go ahead and make yourself comfortable in my room? I’ll be in there in a few minutes.”

Kara nodded and walked into Lena’s room, closing the door behind her.

Sam grinned at Lena and Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head then gestured for Sam to meet her in the kitchen. “You need to stop making the weird faces at Kara. She’s noticing them.”

“Well if she’s noticing the faces that I make she most definitely sees the googly eyes that you send her way every time you see her.”

Lena groaned and wiped her hands down her face. “Sam, please. I’m _begging_ you to stop. You’re going to make things weird between her and I.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll stop grinning at your not-girlfriend.”

“Stop calling her that! What if she hears you?”

Sam sighed and shook her head. “Is it not accurate? She’s literally waiting in bed for you.”

“TO WATCH MOVIES!” Lena said exasperatedly. “When will this end with you?”

“Either when I’m dead, or you two get married. Whichever comes first.” Sam shrugged.

Lena shook her head and scoffed. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to tell Nia Nal that you’ve been in love with her since pre-school.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and Lena smirked.

She got her.

But Sam didn’t back down. “And if you do that, I’ll tell Kara that you’ve been in love with her since eighth grade.”

Lena clenched her jaw. She growled; her best friend truly was relentless. “Just let me know when the damn pizza arrives.”

Sam nodded. “Will do. Now go enjoy your bed with your not-girlfriend.” She grinned.

Lena rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom, closing the door behind her once more.

Seeing Kara Laying on her bed did funny things to Lena.

Her heart fluttered, her lungs seized, and her stomach flew away with butterflies. She could get used to this sight…. She’d love to come home to this sight every day.

“I’ve been waiting for you!” Kara exclaimed. “I was beginning to worry that you might have gotten lost.” She joked.

Lena chuckled. “No, I had to talk to Sam really quick.”

Kara smiled and patted the bed next to her. “Come on! Let’s see what there is to watch.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded before climbing into bed with Kara… Tonight was going to be interesting.

**XXX**

They’d watched a few true crime documentaries and had eaten an entire pizza before Kara had passed out this time. Lena smiled as she watched the woman that she loved sleep peacefully. She was so, _so_ stunning.

But then something caught her eye…. Something that she’d been curious about for a while now.

Kara’s bracelet.

For some reason, there was a red light shining on the inside of it. You wouldn’t be able to tell in the daylight, but it was nighttime now, and they only had one bed side lamp on, so it was much easier to spot.

Lena furrowed her brow, and decided that she would just take a look, and inspect it. Maybe it could clue her in on what is so important to Kara about this thing.

She reached for it, and gently began pulling it off of Kara’s wrist, when Kara jolted up.

“What are you doing!?” She asked angrily.

Lena’s heart sank, her eyes widened, and panic set in. “Kara, I-,”

“Why were you trying to take my bracelet off?! I told you that my bracelet was off limits!” Kara seethed.

Lena nodded. “Y-you’re right. You did, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to-,”

“I’m leaving.” Kara said as she slid the bracelet back down her wrist. She stood up, grabbed her jacket, and exited the bedroom, heading straight for the front door.

Lena’s heart was thudding rapidly as she ran after her. She reached the living room of the dorm and called out to Kara just as her hand wrapped around the doorknob. “Kara, please! Don’t go. I don’t want you to go.”

Kara turned around. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Lena.” She said, her voice monotonous. Thank you for being so kind today.” And then, she turned the doorknob and left.

Lena didn’t care that there was a strange man in her living room… The woman that she loved just left angrily, and Lena wasn’t sure if that meant the end of their friendship, so she started sobbing right there in front of both Sam _and_ Colin.

Sam was up and out of her seat in an instant. She reached Lena and began rubbing her hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. But it failed.

Everything would fail. She wasn’t sure what was going on. She wasn’t sure why that bracelet was so important. But she knew she regretted trying to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kara is going to do next? Do you think Lena is going to find out Kara's secret soon?
> 
> Did you enjoy?
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lena woke up early and got around. She was determined to fix what she’d broken. She knew that she betrayed Kara’s trust. She just hoped that it wasn’t too big of a betrayal to be righted.

She was just about to walk out the door when Sam walked out of her bedroom and caught her. “Sneaking off to see your not-girlfriend and apologize?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Lena admitted, not having the energy to argue with Sam about Kara’s title. “Something like that, at least.” She gave her a timid smile. “I’m scared, Sam. What if this was too big of a mistake to fix?”

“Well, then you’re going to have to work even harder to get her to forgive you. Why are you so curious about that bracelet anyway? It’s probably just a really precious item to her. Maybe someone in her family gave it to her before they were all killed in the explosion.”

Lena frowned. She hadn’t thought about that. It could certainly just be that Kara took the bracelet off when she was about to do something physical because she didn’t want it to get damaged.

She was such an _idiot_.

“Shit… I didn’t even think about that. I’m so stupid. I just… I just wanted to know more about her, but if she doesn’t want to tell me then it’s none of my business. I shouldn’t have even looked at it.”

“I think she’ll forgive you, Lena. And when she does you need to admit your feelings to her. You love her, no one else in this world could treat her as well as you would, and she deserves to know.”

Lena shook her head. “I can’t, Sam. It may hurt to be her friend, but it would hurt even worse to not have her in my life at all. I can’t risk that.”

Sam sighed and shook her head, but she didn’t say anything. She just walked into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her. It was very clear that she was annoyed with Lena’s inaction.

Lena didn’t waste anymore time, however, and hurried out the door and towards her English Lit class.

Once she reached the classroom (twenty minutes early) she took out her sticky note pad and a pen and wrote a short message…. A message that she hoped would at least get Kara to give her a chance to apologize. A messaged that she hoped would be enough to mend their friendship in the long run.

_I’m so sorry for last night, Kara. I shouldn’t have done that.  
Will you please at least give me a chance to explain?  
I never meant to hurt you, I would **never** hurt you on purpose.  
Will you please meet me at the oak tree in the courtyard?  
Please?_

_-Lena_

She let out a shaky breath as she stuck the sticky note to the pen and put it on Kara’s desk, then sat down at her desk and awaited Kara’s arrival.

Fifteen minutes later, her classmates started trailing in, and Lena waited with bated breath for Kara to show. She fidgeted nervously in her seat for three minutes straight before she finally saw Kara’s beautiful face walk through the door.

Her heart leapt with love and she couldn’t help the faint smile that spread across her lips. She was staring; she knew that she was staring, but she couldn’t help it… Lena loved her. She _loved_ her!

Kara walked up the steps and gave Lena a forced smile without making direct eye contact with Lena, before taking her seat. Lena’s heart sank… Kara must really feel betrayed if she was behaving like this.

Lena watched behind Kara as the blonde lifted the pen and held her breath as she waited for her reaction to the note. But there wasn’t one. Kara just folded the note, placed it in her folder and then waited for class to begin. Lena’s heart sank… That was most definitely not what she’d been hoping for. But she wasn’t going to be swayed, she would be at that oak tree waiting for Kara even if Kara decided not to show up. She had to persevere. She couldn’t give up.

The class went by dreadfully slow, and Lena was anxious to get out of there. She kept watching Kara, hoping for any sign of how she was feeling about their situation, but when she got nothing, she sighed and shook her head. This wasn’t going to be as easy as she was hoping. But that’s what she had expected.

Finally, the lecture was over, and Lena hurriedly packed her things and bolted out of the class as fast as she could; noticing that Kara had been stopped by a few of her friends in the hallway. They were talking, and Kara had a smile on her face… That was a good sign. Kara was in a good mood. That _had_ to be a plus, right?

Lena made her way through the courtyard and finally reached the oak tree. She laid her bag down at the base of the tree, and then sat down next to it. This was going to be the longest and most anxiety inducing wait of her life so far.

After twenty minutes, Lena realized that Kara truly wasn’t coming, and her heart shattered. Sure, she had known that this was a possibility, but she had hoped _so_ _hard_ that it wouldn’t come to fruition.

She swallowed back her sorrow and stood. She bent down to grab her backpack and stood upright once more to come face to face with her favorite person. Her eyes went wide and she startled for a moment before her heart became alight with joy.

She beamed at Kara, completely ecstatic that she had decided to come. “Kara!” She exclaimed happily. “I had begun to start thinking you weren’t going to meet me.”

Kara gave her a halfhearted smile. “I wasn’t sure if I was ready to or not, I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“No… no don’t apologize to me. You had every right to doubt coming. What I did was inexcusable and I’m _SO_ sorry, Kara. I can’t express to you just how sorry I am.”

Kara bit her lip and averted her eyes. “Then why did you do it?” She asked. “I just don’t get it Lena. I had made myself clear on how I felt about the bracelet, and you even said you understood. You said that I didn’t have to tell you if I didn’t want to… and then you went and did that while I was _sleeping_.”

Lena nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Kara didn’t seem angry with her; she just seemed… _hurt_. And that killed Lena more than an angry Kara _ever_ could. She’d hurt Kara. That was the _last_ thing she had ever wanted to do. Kara was everything to her. So, the only thing she wanted, more than _anything_ else in the universe, was to make Kara happy; and instead she’d just managed to hurt her.

“I know. I _know_ Kara, and I can’t even begin to express how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you. I wasn’t even thinking that that was a possibility. I just noticed it and got curious. I just wanted to know as much about you as I possibly could so that maybe I could understand you more and we could grow closer. I realized almost right away that I was wrong for doing so, though. I had no right, and I recognize that. You have no idea how sorry I am. I swear to you I will never do anything like this again. Please give me a second chance, Kara. I… I can’t bear the thought of losing you. It’s unfathomable to me. You’re…. Well, you have become a necessity to me. I can’t bear the thought of living without you, Kara. Please give me a second chan-,”

She was cut off by Kara cupping Lena’s face in her hands and giving her a soft, tender smile. “ _Lena_ …” Kara sighed and shook her head, finally looking Lena in the eye. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?”

Lena gulped, butterflies dancing in her stomach and confusion swarming around in her mind. She furrowed her brow curiously and shook her head as she gulped and held Kara’s gaze.

Kara gave Lena a sad smile. “I knew that you knew I was upset, but I didn’t think you thought I’d just… _end_ our friendship over this.” She sighed once more, lowering her eyes to the ground before looking back up at Lena. “I was upset, Lena, and I needed space, but I wasn’t about to end our friendship over this. I knew you weren’t trying to hurt me.”

Lena’s heart filled with euphoria. She wasn’t going to lose Kara. Kara wasn’t leaving her. She couldn’t believe it. Even after what Lena had pulled last night, Kara was still staying loyal to her. She smiled. “W-we’re still friends?” She asked tentatively. “Are we… Are we still going to be as close as we we-,”

Kara pulled Lena into her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug; a hug which Lena returned back with fervor. “Nothing is going to change between us. Friends have disagreements at times, that’s normal. We’re okay, Lena. I forgive you.”

And Lena couldn’t handle it anymore; she broke. She started bawling right into Kara’s chest. Out of relief, mostly… But also out of guilt for even putting them in this situation. For hurting Kara. She felt wholly undeserving of Kara’s friendship. Of Kara’s forgiveness. But she was greedy, and she was in love; so she would accept it. Because she didn’t want to lose Kara. She _couldn’t_ lose Kara…

It’d break her.

“Thank you.” She whispered into Kara’s shirt. “I swear I’ll never hurt you again.”

Kara squeezed her tighter. “I know you won’t, Lena. You’re too kind to ever want to hurt someone. That’s why it was so easy to forgive you. You’re kind, and you’re honest, and you’re loyal. The three most important aspects in a person times ten. Not to mention that fact that you’re hilarious and you fit in perfectly with my other friends. You are a top tier friend, Lena. I don’t intend on giving you up.”

Lena’s heart swelled. “I’ve never heard someone say so many positive things about me all at once.” She laughed.

Kara chuckled. “Oh, come on, I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure Sam has. She’s always been known for being extremely opinionated, and you being her best friend means that she’s obviously got strong opinions about you. Good ones, at that.”

Lena laughed. Kara wasn’t wrong… Sam was extremely opinionated. “The only reason she and I became friends is because we were the two ostracized science nerds in school so we bonded over our shared love for science. If it wasn’t for that I’m not sure even _she_ would be my friend.”

“Well, she would be dumb not to be your friend.” Kara said as she pulled away just enough to meet Lena’s eyes and offer her a soft smile. “You’re special, Lena. Don’t ever doubt that. You matter. You are worthy, and I will make you see that someday. I promise you that much.”

Lena swallowed down the lump in her throat. She had no idea how she’d gotten to this point; where she was desperately in love with a woman that she didn’t deserve, and somehow still managed to become her friend, but here she was, and she knew she was in trouble. Because she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold herself together if Kara kept looking at her like that and saying such exquisite things.

She loved this wonderful, beautiful, magnificent woman and she would do anything and everything to make sure that she never risked losing her or hurting her again. That included keeping her feelings for her buried deep down in her heart. She could never let Kara know.

“You’re incredible, Kara. You are the best person I have _ever_ met.” Lena croaked out. “I’m so glad to have you in my life. I don’t know how I got so far without you, but I know I won’t get anywhere without you in my life now.”

“You’d do fine with or without me, Lena. But I’m glad that you’re happy that we’re friends because I am too. I’m really glad. I should have befriended you in high school, I think. And I’m sorry that I didn’t, I truly never really realized how lonely you were. But I’m here now, and I will never let you be lonely again.”

Lena looked up at Kara, her heart exploding with love for the woman before her. “You are incredible.”

Kara beamed at her. “So are you, Lena. I wish you realized that.”

They smiled at each other for a few more moments before Lena finally broke their silence. “Would you like to grab lunch with me? I have three hours before my next class.”

Kara gave her an apologetic smile. “I wish I could, but I have soccer practice and then after that I have a shift at the coffee shop. But tonight at seven we’re having another game night… Although theres going to be a few more people there and it’s going to be more _adult_ games this time around. Would you be interested in joining us?”

Lena’s eyes went wide and she nodded. “Yes! I’d love to. I will be there.”

Kara beamed at her. “Amazing! I will see you there tonight, alright?”

Lena nodded and smiled. “See you tonight.”

They hugged, and then Kara walked away, Leaving Lena absolutely overjoyed. She’d thought she would have to do so much more groveling, but it hadn’t turned out that way. Kara was too kind to make her grovel. She’d almost _instantly_ forgiven her.

She smiled as she made her way back to her dorm… Life was **so** **much** better with Kara Danvers in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a little longer than usual between chapters and I apologize for that.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen at the game night? Do you think it will go well or will it be a disaster? Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

“She held your face in her hands, looked you in the eyes, and told you that you are worthy and _special_ , and you **still** think that she doesn’t have feelings for you?” Sam asked incredulously.

Lena shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Sam you know damn well Kara Danvers is straight. You also know that even if was, she could get any woman she wanted. She wouldn’t choose me. I’m just one of her many friends. Would you stop?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Sorry for trying to get you and your not-girlfriend to finally stop being idiots and make Kara your real girlfriend. What are you going to do when you’ve finally waited too long and she chooses someone else?”

“She is inevitably going to fall in love with someone eventually. I’ll just have to prepare myself for that when the time comes.” Lena said her heart aching just at the thought of Kara with another.

“When she and William were dating sophomore through junior year you were heartbroken. Do you really think _now_ after you’ve become so close you that you’re going to be okay watching her be with someone else? You need to put your big girl panties on and tell her the truth. You don’t want to be her friend, you want to be her girlfriend.” Sam said. “You deserve love, Lena. So take a chance at getting it.”

“If I take a chance at getting her to love me, I risk everything we have now. I don’t want to lose her, Sam.” Lena said exasperatedly. “Why can’t you just… be happy for me?”

Sam scoffed. “Be happy that you’re pining after a woman that’s clearly into you? You’re giving her no clue that you’re interested so she’s not making a move, but she is giving you EVERY CLUE OUT THERE that she’s into you, and you’re ignoring them all.”

Lena stood up from the couch and shook her head. “Talking to you about this is pointless.” She said. “You don’t get it.”

Sam shook her head. “No, I do. I get it _very_ well. The person I have a crush on has a boyfriend. It sucks. I don’t want you to go through this too, because your feelings for Kara are much stronger than my feelings for Nia so it’s obviously going to hurt you way more than it hurts me… And it r _eally_ hurts me.”

Lena gave Sam a sad but appreciative smile. “Thank you, Sam. I know you’re just looking out for me, and I appreciate it. But you’re wrong. Kara isn’t interested in me. If she were, she’d make a move. She knows she could get anyone she wanted. She’s Kara Danvers. Everyone loves her. Plus… She’s only dated guys.”

“Yes, but she was caught in the janitor’s closet getting freaky with one of her teammates in high school!” Sam urged.

Lena shook her head. “That was never proven. That was just a rumor spread to give us sapphics hope that we stood a chance with Kara.”

“I don’t think that it was just a rumor. I’m pretty sure the teammate was Leslie Willis.”

Lena frowned as her heart sank… Leslie Willis… The one Kara had been dirty dancing with at Williams party? That couldn’t be. “If she _was_ caught in the janitors closet it was probably because she was simply curious because she obviously didn’t go on dating her. She started dating _William_ like three months after that rumor started.”

Sam sighed. “Ask her.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Ask her if she made out with a girl in the janitor’s closet.” Sam said with a nonchalant shrug. “You said that they’re playing more ‘adult’ games tonight, right?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Sam chuckled. “Well, if she meant what I think she meant I think they’re going to play drinking games… As in never have I ever, truth or drink, truth or dare, would you rather etcetera, etcetera. When it’s your turn to go, ask Kara if the rumor is true. Or if you play never have I ever, say ‘never have I ever kissed a girl’ and see if she takes a drink or not.”

Lena swallowed. “Do you think that would work?”

Sam nodded. “I do. Of course it will.”

Lena bit her lip and contemplated Sam’s suggestion. After a few moments of weighing the possible pros and cons of trying it, she decided that she would, in fact, try. She looked up at Sam and smiled giving her a confident nod. “I’m going to do it.”

Sam smiled proudly. “That’s my girl!”

**XXX**

Lena knew that the game night didn’t start until seven, but she missed Kara too much to stay away that long. So, she walked up Kara’s front porch steps a little after six thirty. She knocked on the door and Kara’s smile melted her soul.

“Hey, Lena!” She said excitedly as she motioned for Lena to come in. “You’re a little early! I’m just setting up.”

Lena smiled. “I’m sorry. I just got a little too excited.”

Kara laughed. “Don’t apologize. I’m not complaining. I just wasn’t expecting anyone yet.”

“Can I help you with anything?” Lena asked as she placed her purse and jacket on the tablez

Kara smiled. “You can help choose which sparkling grape juice is best.” She answered as she walked over to her fridge and pulled out three different flavors. “White, red, or Cider?” She asked.

Lena furrowed her brow. “What is this for?”

“I remember that you don’t like drinking alcohol, so I bought sparkling juice just for you!” Kara explained with a smile.

Lena’s throat swelled with emotion… She truly did love this woman… So much more than was probably healthy at this point. “You are the sweetest and most thoughtful person I have ever met.” She croaked out.

Kara smiled. “Just trying to be considerate is all. I know it would be rude to only have alcohol when one of my friends doesn’t like drinking.”

Lena smiled.

“So, which one would you like to start off with?” Kara asked.

Lena bit her lip. “Red would be nice. A little sweeter and less tart.”

Kara smiled and nodded placing the bottle of red sparkling grape juice on the counter. “Good choice. It’s my favorite kind too.”

Lena smiled. “Really?”

Kara nodded. “Yep. Great minds think alike.” She smiled.

Lena’s heart fluttered and she gave a soft laugh. “I suppose they do.” She said as she accepted the glass of sparkling juice Kara handed to her. “How was your shift today?”

Kara groaned. “Ugh. It was _awful_! People can be so mean. I constantly get yelled at when orders are messed up, and it’s not even my fault! All I do is take down their orders and take their money. Leslie is the one that makes their drinks!” She sighed and shook her head. “I know I need the money, but I honestly don’t know if I can deal with this job much longer. It’s emotionally draining me.”

Lena frowned. “Then quit.”

Kara laughed. “I definitely would if I were able to. Unfortunately, I need the money.”

“You don’t need the money.” Lena responded. “I can take care of you.”

Kara looked at her like she’d grown a third head. “Lena, I would never ask you to do something like that. You’re only living off of a small trust fund.”

Lena shook her head. “It’s a five-million-dollar trust fund, Kara. It could easily take care of both of us well out of our college years if necessary.”

“Lena. Stop.” Kara frowned. “No friend would let their friend do that for them. I’m not your friend because you’re rich.”

“I know that, Kara. I just don’t like seeing you upset.” Lena frowned. She placed her glass down onto the kitchen island and placed a hand on Kara’s. “You deserve so much better than that.”

“Someone has to do it, and I need the money so it might as well be me.” Kara shrugged. “Lots of people have jobs that they hate. That’s the product of capitalism unfortunately. I’ll be okay.” She smiled and raised her hand to cup Lena’s cheek; causing butterflies to dance in Lena’s chest. “Thank you, though. You’re beyond sweet for that offer.” She smiled.

Lena swallowed visibly and nodded through the tingling sensation vibrating through her body. “Fine, but just know that if there ever becomes a time that you can’t handle it anymore, I will help you out until you can find another job.”

Kara smiled. “Thank you, Lena. But I will never ask that of you. I don’t need a sugar momma… at least not yet.” She teased; and Lena stiffened as her libido kicked into gear…. She’d _gladly_ be Kara’s sugar momma.

Kara frowned. “Whoa, Lena I was just kidding.” She pulled her hand away and averted her eyes. “I didn’t actually mean it. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Lena’s heart ached at the sight of self-deprecation on Kara’s face. “No, no! Don’t apologize. It’s fine, _really_. I just didn’t know how to respond.” She put on the brightest smile she could manage. “Please don’t be sad, Kara. I’m still getting used to everything between us, okay? That’s all this was. I just didn’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“You could never say the wrong thing, Lena. Unless it was purposefully hurtful, you could _never_ say the wrong thing.” Kara said with a small smile.

Lena’s heart melted at the sight of Kara’s grin returning to her face and she couldn’t help but smile herself. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long, _long_ time, Kara Danvers. Probably _the_ best thing to ever happen to me.”

Kara’s face turned into something so soft, yet so intense that it took Lena’s breath away. “You’re so sweet, Lena.” She breathed she came closer to Lena and paused for a moment, her eyes seemingly searching Lena’s for something. After a moment there was a slight downturn of her lips before she smiled once more and she enveloped Lena in a tight embrace. “You mean the world to me.” Kara said as she squeezed Lena tight.

She didn’t know what clicked, but in that moment Lena’s entire world turned into Kara. Her air? Now Kara. Her oceans? Now Kara. Her sun, moon, and stars? All Kara. Kara was, and would always be -from this moment forward until the end of time- her entire world.

When they separated, they shared another smile before there was a knock at the front door and Kara disappeared into the hallway to answer it.

**XXX**

The fact that Sam had been right bugged Lena just a _little_ bit. When Kara had said ‘adult games’ she had, indeed, meant truth or dare and never have I ever. That is why Lena was now sitting at a round table, with Kara to her left, and Kelly Olsen to her right with Kara’s sister and a bunch of Kara’s other friends all around the table.

Kara laughed. “Okay, okay.” She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. “Alex, truth or dare?”

Alex grinned. “ _Dare_.”

“OOO! Brave one tonight, are we Alex? Taking a dare from your _sister_?” Kelly laughed.

Alex smirked. “I can take it. And I will dish it _right_ back.”

“Sure you will.” Kara said with a roll of her eyes. “Okay. I dare you to call mom and ask her how to cure syphilis without going to the doctor.” She laughed.

Alex glared at her. “I’m _not_ doing that.”

Kara smirked and shrugged. “Then you lose, and your money is mine because I knocked you out.”

Alex growled and pulled out her phone. “Fine. But I’m going to fucking kill you later for this.” She huffed as she dialed her mother’s number.

Everyone laughed, including Lena. She loved seeing Kara like this; happy, relaxed even a bit _mischievous_. It warmed her in ways that made her feel giddy inside.

Alex gulped as her mother answered. “Hey, mom… I was wondering, um… Is there…” She took a deep breath and glared at Kara. “Is there a way to cure syphilis without going to the doctor?” Alex grimaced as Eliza could be heard screaming through the phone and Alex immediately hung up. “I’m going to kill you for that.”

Kara smirked. “I doubt that, but okay.”

Everyone laughed at Alex’s expense. 

It was now Lena’s turn and all eyes were on her; which made Lena just a _bit_ nervous. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “Okay… I-I’m going to ask Kara.” She announced before finally making eye contact with the woman sitting next to her. “Truth or Dare, Kara?” She asked in a shaky voice.

Kara smiled at her. “I think I’ll choose truth this time.”

Lena smiled and nodded, silently thanking the heavens that Kara chose what she’d wanted her to choose. “Okay. Then my question is…. Is the rumor about you getting caught making out with a girl in the janitor’s closet true?”

Kara cackled. Alex guffawed and Kelly giggled.

Lena was confused for a moment but then finally Kara answered. “No. That was a rumor that Siobahn Smythe spread to try to get people to hate me… Which was a stupid plan that obviously failed.” She laughed. “I didn’t realize some people still thought it could be true. I’m not brave enough to try doing something like that.”

Lena’s heart sank and she nodded. That’s what Lena had thought. Kara was definitely not the type of person to do things like that. She was a much more sensible and laid-back type of person.

Lena stewed in her thoughts for a moment while Kelly asked James, and James chose dare… Kelly dared James to strip to his underwear and run around the block… He refused, was knocked out of the game, and Kelly got his money.

Next up was Alex who looked at her devilishly. “Hey Kara.”

“Hmmm?” Kara asked as she looked at her sister.

Alex grinned. “Truth or Dare?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Dare, Alex.”

Alex grinned. “If there’s consent on her side, I dare you to kiss Lena.”

Lena’s heart jumped into her throat and she almost choked on her drink… _What_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kara will do it?


	9. Chapter 9

Kara gave Lena a panicked look before laughing nervously. She fidgeted with her glasses and cleared her throat before speaking. “I’m… I’m not going to make her do that.” She said with a forced laugh. She abruptly stood and grabbed her wine glass; a blank look on her face. “I’m… gonna go get a refill. You can… you can take my money you win.” She told her sister.

Alex frowned as Lena’s heart sank. “ _Kara…”_ Alex called, but it was too late. Kara had disappeared into the kitchen.

Lena didn’t know what to do or how to react to what just happened. All she knew was Kara looked in distress… and it had something to do with her.

“Good going Alex! Why would you do that?” William asked in annoyance.

Alex frowned as she shrugged. “I thought she would do it!”

“Well clearly you didn’t read the situation very well.” Kelly chided. “You should go talk to her.”

Winn shook his head. “You know how Alex is… she’s not good at de-escalating situations.

Alex glared at him and was about to speak but Lena stood up before she could. “No. I will go talk to her.” Lena declared.. She didn’t know why though… her heart was already aching from Kara’s subtle rejection, so hearing Kara list the reasons why she didn’t want to kiss Lena would just be adding salt to the wound; but her heart craved to comfort Kara. She loved her and couldn’t stand the fact that she was uncomfortable or at the very least upset.

They all looked at her with worried expressions; but Lena didn’t let that sway her decision and she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen to find Kara leaning against her sink drinking straight from the bottle. Lena frowned. Was the thought of kissing her really _that_ gross? She had known Kara wasn’t interested but realizing that the thought of kissing Lena was this bad was a devastating blow.

Nevertheless, she wanted to comfort Kara. To let her know she understood that they were just friends… even if Lena wanted them to be so much more.

“Hey there.” Lena said nervously with a shaky smile.

Kara lowered the bottle. “I’m sorry.”

Lena furrowed her brow. What on Earth did Kara have to be sorry about? “For what, darling?”

Kara looked away. “For my sister putting you on the spot like that. I told her to behave herself tonight but as you can see, she can’t help herself. Don’t worry though, I’m okay with losing my money. We don’t have to kiss. I don’t want you to think I’m upset with you. I’m not. I’m pissed off at _her_.”

Lena couldn’t help the words that came tumbling out of her mouth next. “I WANT TO KISS YOU!” She froze, and her eyes widened. “I-…I mean I want to help you show your sister up. We can… we can kiss of you want to. We can show them all up.” She smiled nervously.

“Lena you don’t have t-,”

“I _want_ to.” Lena admitted… and she did. She really, _really_ did. Even though the kiss didn’t mean what she wanted it to mean… even if she’d never get to again. Her heart yearned to experience kissing Kara Danvers at least once.

… She’d yearned after this woman for so long she hadn’t even paid attention to any other possible suitors (there had only been one in 9th grade and she couldn’t even remember his name,) so she needed this. Needed Kara to, if nothing else, at least be her first kiss.

So what if she was twenty years old and had never kissed anyone? Her heart beat for Kara Danvers, and the thought of kissing her brought pure euphoria straight to her soul.

“Are you sure? Because-,”

Lena gestured in the direction of the dining room. “Let’s go back in there and give them a show, okay?”

Kara smiled and nodded and led the way back to the table. She turned around and faced Lena and nervously closed the difference between them.

Their eyes locked, and Lena’s breath hitched as she felt Kara’s arms embrace her and her hands land on the small of Lena’s back.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kara asked.

Lena gulped audibly, unable to form coherent sentences because of just how excited and turned on she was. She nodded and Kara gave her one more nervous smile before she closed the rest of the distance between them, connecting their lips in an electrifying kiss, earning hoots and hollers from all of Kara’s friends.

Their lips fit together like the final two pieces of a puzzle. They danced together harmoniously, and Lena felt like she’d died and gone to heaven. She let out a small moan, and although that was horrifyingly embarrassing, she didn’t quite care in the moment because KARA DANVERS WAS KISSING HER.

Then, Kara deepened the kiss, their tongues delighting in each other; Lena’s exploring every inch of Kara’s mouth, and Kara’s doing the same to Lena’s. It was earth shattering and mind blowing all at once. Lena may have never kissed someone until this moment, but she was sure that it didn’t get any better than this. She was positive without a single doubt in her mind that this was better than the best it got, and she never wanted it to end. But, alas, they were human, and they needed air. So, they pulled apart, breathing raggedly.

They made eye contact and Lena searched Kara’s face for any sign that she enjoyed the kiss, but all she got was a weak smile in response.

Alex broke them out of their haze and slammed Kara’s money back to Kara’s seat. “Damn, I thought I had you there for a minute, Kar. Way to go!’”

Kara didn’t say anything, nor did she look at Alex. She just sat back down silently.

Lena’s heart sank. It didn’t seem as though Kara had enjoyed the kiss like she had hoped. It appeared that Kara had been made extremely uncomfortable because of it.

Lena’s entire mood soured at that point, because she realized once and for all that Kara Danvers would never love her the way that she craved.

**XXX**

The rest of the night passed like a blur. Kara had seemingly lost all interest in the games they were playing, and had decided to only speak when spoken to, and that scared Lena. It scared her because she was worried that Kara hated her for insisting that they kissed. It scared her because now she was afraid that Kara would no longer want to be her friend.

But she also feared that Kara just thought that she was a bad kisser. To which Lena mused was a strong possibility given the fact that their kiss had been her first kiss. So, perhaps Kara would let her fix her mistakes? Would teach her how to do it right? She also hoped that if Kara did end up teaching her how to kiss properly, Kara would take advantage of that and start kissing Lena just because she wanted to, leading to something more between them.

So, instead of leaving with the rest of the gang at the end of the night, Lena held back and waited until she and Kara were alone. She took a deep, steadying breath before she finally spoke, her heart thudding anxiously in her chest. “Kara?” She asked in a weak voice. “Could we talk for a moment?”

Kara looked up from the table that she was washing, and made eye contact, her eyes hollow. “Yeah, sure. Of course.” She stood up and flopped the rag she was using on the table.

“Are you… Are you upset with me?” Lena asked, fear evident in her voice despite the fact that she was fighting hard to control and steady it.

Kara frowned. “No. I’m not mad at you, Lena! Why on Earth would I be? I told you earlier that I wasn’t angry with you. I’m mad at Alex. Not you, I promise.”

Lena’s head was spinning. Then it _was_ the kissing. Kara thought that she was a horrible kisser and felt awkward around her now. “So, then… I’m a terrible kisser?” She asked, her heart cracking. “I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sure it was probably weird kissing me. But I promise I can do better if-,”

Kara was in front of her, cupping Lena’s face in her palms once more. “Stop it. You’re an _amazing_ kisser, and one day…” She looked away and swallowed audibly a pained look on her face; which confused Lena and made her furrow her brows. “One day you’re going to kiss someone really lucky and they’re going to love it.” She gave her a pained smile and let go of her face. She stepped back and inhaled deeply. “Please stop doubting yourself, Lena. You really don’t have any idea how _phenomenal_ you are.”

Lena’s heart swelled at Kara’s gentleness and compliments and joy swam through her at the knowledge that Kara thought that she was a good kisser, but confusions still swarmed her mind. Nothing made sense. “Then… Why are you suddenly so distant?”

Kara refused to meet Lena’s eyes. “Because Alex shouldn’t have made you do that. I feel guilty.”

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Kara felt _guilty_ for giving her something she’d been dreaming about for _years_?? “You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.” She insisted. She didn’t want to straight out admit that she wanted to kiss Kara. That she’d wanted to kiss Kara for _years_ but still… She couldn’t have Kara feeling guilty.

“Sure I do. I… I used you to win a game. I should have never… I mean we’re… We’re _friends_ and… and you’re _straight_ , and that just makes everything worse. I-,”

“I am **_NOT_** straight.” Lena quickly rebutted shivering at the mere thought of liking men. “I have not and never will be interested in anything but women.” She said.

Kara looked at her in shock. “Y-you’re interested in women?” She asked in astonishment.

Lena chuckled lightheartedly and nodded “And besides, you’re an incredible kisser. I couldn’t be happier that my first kiss was with someone so talented. I-,”

“Your _first_ kiss?!” Kara asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Lena confirmed.

Kara shook her head. “ _How_?! I-I mean, you’re amazing, Lena. How has no one swept you off your feet?”

Lena’s smile turned sad. “Someone has, but she’s straight.”

“Oh…” Kara smiled sadly at her and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry, Lena. She has no idea what she’s missing out on.”

 _Yes, yes she does_. Lena thought _. And she doesn’t care because she knows she can do better even if she weren’t straight_.

After a few moments they pulled apart and they both cleared their throats. “So, um… Are all of your ‘adult’ game nights this intense?” She asked with a playful smile.

Kara laughed. “Sometimes. Other times they just get goofy.”

“I see. Well they should make a rule where siblings can’t come up with the dares until they’re the last two because tonight was incredibly intense.” Lena smirked.

Kara laughed. “I love you.”

Lena froze.

Kara froze.

They met eyes.

“I-… I mean-,”

Lena raised her hand. “I know what you meant, Kara. You’re okay.” She smiled. “I know how affectionate you are. I’m not going to read anymore into that than was meant.” She bit back down the pain. “But you should know… I love you too.”

Kara beamed at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lena said with a nod.

They stayed there chatting for another half hour before Lena opened the door to leave. But just before she closed the door behind her Kara called out to her.

“Oh, and Lena?”

Lena turned her head to meet eyes with Kara. “Yes?”

Kara gave her a shy smile. “I’m really honored to be your first kiss.”

Lena’s heart soared as joy and excitement buzzed inside her. “I’m really honored that you _were_ my first kiss.” She replied.

**XXX**

“You fucking _kissed_ with _tongue_ and then she literally told you she LOVED YOU and you _STILL_ think that she’s not into you? Not even a _little_?” Sam asked in annoyance.

Lena sighed and shook her head. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you. You’re making a mountain out of a molehill.”

Sam glared at her. “You’re an idiot! She literally _kissed_ you, Lena!”

“Yes, she kissed me in a game of truth or dare; and she didn’t even want to. I had to convince her to. It was just one friend kissing another friend. There’s nothing more to it than that!”

“She told you that she _loves_ you!”

“She meant it in a friendly manner, Sam. Stop reading so much into it!” Lena exclaimed.

“So, the kiss was friendly too?” Sam asked inquisitively.

Lena nodded. “ _Yes_ , that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all evening. It’s all just friendly. At least to her, anyway.”

Sam hummed and nodded her head for a moment. “Alright, then let’s kiss with tongue, Lena.”

“What? No.” Lena said as she furrowed her brows incredulously.

Sam smirked. “Why not?”

“Because you’re my best friend!” Lena said exasperatedly.

Sam shrugged. “So?”

Lena guffawed. “So? So, friends don’t do that!” She froze as she heard what she’d just said. “Oh…”

“Yeah, Lena… See what I’ve been trying to say for _months_? She likes you. Apparently, she **_loves_** you… And you’ve been giving her nada.” Sam stated. “Go to her and ask her about the kiss and go from there.”

Lena furrowed her brows as hope rose through her chest. Could this be true? Could Kara a _ctually_ like her? Was this even real life right now?

She stood up. “Oh my goodness, Sam… Do you really think this could be true? Could she really…”

“Yes, I do think it’s true. Go to her, Lena! Tell her how you feel. You’re never going to get to be with her if she doesn’t know how you feel for her.”

Lena nodded. She slipped her sneakers on and walked to the door feeling more determined than she ever had before. “I’m doing it.” Lena said.

Sam smiled at her and clapped her hands once. “Yes! Go get your girl, Luthor!”

Lena beamed. “Yeah… I’m going to! I’m going to get _my_ girl.”

**XXX**

Lena’s heart was thudding rapidly in anticipation as she rounded the corner to Kara’s block. She was more excited for her impending conversation with Kara than she had ever been about anything before. “You can do this, Lena. Just be casual. Don’t be overly bold, but don’t be subtle either. You’ve got to get this _just_ right.” She coached herself.

She was just about to cross the street to Kara’s house when her door opened. Lena stopped and smiled, waiting for Kara to exit the door… But what she saw next wasn’t what she’d hoped to see.

It was a disheveled William exiting the door, with Kara tailing right behind him. She smiled at him and placed a hand on each of William’s biceps, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before he turned and left, looking happier than a cat that had caught a canary.

Before Lena could even think anything of it a sob ripped from deep within her chest. How… How was this possible? How had she not seen the signs that Kara and William were back together, or at least on the brinks of doing so? What was she missing? This was completely out of left field.

She thought Kara told her everything, but it appeared to Lena that she was keeping more secrets about herself than just the bracelet.

Lena felt like an elephant had just crushed her chest and tears threatened to fall. Kara didn’t like her… At least, not romantically. She was still banging her ex from the looks of it. She had to fight the urge to go over to the man and pummel his face in; he was twice her size, she was no match for him… Not without a baseball bat, at least.

She didn’t know what to do. Maybe this was a fluke? This had to be a fluke, right? Because not twenty minutes ago she was convinced that she had a shot at getting a date with Kara, and now? Now she felt like she was going to die. It shouldn’t be possible to have such intense emotional rushes.

She watched as the man smiled and got into his car, pulling away and driving off into the night. Lena watched him disappear and then looked back at the blonde to see Kara wipe tears from her eyes before she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Lena’s heart ached at the sight of tears in Kara’s eyes. But then again… Those were probably happy tears. Maybe she and William _just_ got back together tonight. It’s the only logical explanation.

Her heart burned with jealousy, and she hurriedly wiped her tears away. She should have known that Kara could never feel that way about her. She was just lucky to have Kara as a friend. She should be grateful for that alone.

She swallowed back her heartache and turned around, heading straight back to her dorm. There was no point in bugging Kara now.

**XXX**

As soon as she walked through the door Sam looked up at her with concern. “Back already??” She asked.

Lena’s face crumpled as she caved in on herself and covered her mouth as sobs wracked her body.

Sam was up and at Lena’s side almost instantaneously. “Oh, _honey_. What happened?”

Lena collapsed into her best friend’s arms and spilled everything. She told her of how she’d been so determined, so _confident_ but then William had to walk through that goddamn door, and everything was ruined.

Sam shook her head. “Lena you don’t know that they’re back together. You know how close they’ve been, even after their breakup so it could just be friendly. She kissed him on the cheek, she kissed _you_ on the lips… With tongue.

Lena shrugged it all away. “It doesn’t matter. It’s pretty obvious what happened there. I never stood a chance.”

Sam shook her head. “No. No I _refuse_ to believe that. Why don’t you wait, cool down, and tomorrow go to her and see if she says anything about your kiss. Or about what happened between her and William after everything.”

Lena sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Yeah… I-, Yeah, okay. Maybe that will work.”

Sam squeezed her best friend. “Don’t give up hope, Lena. You will never know until you guys just _talk_ to each other.”

Lena nodded. Sam was right. She really didn’t know what happened, but it did seem pretty clear that Kara and William had reconciled… However, she would wait until tomorrow to make her final judgement. To see how Kara would approach the topic.

**XXX**

To Lena’s chagrin, Kara _didn’t_ bring up the topic. She didn’t bring up their kiss, and she didn’t bring up William. She acted like everything was normal between them. As if the kiss had never happened, and all Lena could do was internally scream because **why is this so hard**!?!?!

But all she could do was play along with Kara’s charade. So, for the next three months, that’s exactly what Lena did…

She and Kara went to movies, shared lunch, had cuddle sessions on Kara’s couch as they watched romcoms. Lena went to every single one of Kara’s soccer games, then track meets, and then Basketball games, cheering her on from the stands.

They had game night with their friends, they went bowling and were always on the same team. It was as if nothing had happened. As if they’d never kissed, and it was as if William and Kara had never shared a secret stolen moment that Lena had caught sight of…

But it also wasn’t like that at all, because every time Kara shared a look with William, or laughed with William, or joked with William or talked to William, Lena’s insides would set on fire with burning jealousy that refused to be quenched until she was wrapped up in Kara’s arms on Kara’s couch; just the two of them, and they were laughing at a movie together.

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. It was bittersweet, and it was slowly, but surely, _killing her_.

She needed Kara to be hers.

For r _eal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened that night Lena saw William leave Kara's house?
> 
> Do you think Lena will finally be brave enough to tell Kara the truth?


End file.
